Fear the Coming Darkness
by I LIKE FEAR 1-2
Summary: All his Life, Harry has been alone, abused, neglected. All his life, he's endured pain. He's endured manipulation. He's endured the worst of what humanity has to offer. It's no wonder then that when his life falls to pieces, he is reborn as something terrible. Just what kind of beast is he though? And what horrors will he loose upon the world? Godlike/Harem/EvilHarry story.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

_**Alright everyone, here's a new story for you. I'm writing this on a whim because I feel like it. Not sure if it'll take off or not, so let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Summary: Beaten down his whole life, Harry Potter was used to being alone. One faithful day the Darkness within awakens and his life changes forever. What will the world do when faced with the darkest force to ever blight the planet? Will it strive to repent for it's sins or will it dig it's own grave? Only the Chosen one can decide their fate.**_

 _ **Cliches: Harem story, maximum of Six women. Dark/Evil Harry. Godlike Harry Ron/Ginny/Dumbles/OoTF/Gryffindor bashing. Lot's of Blood. Lot's of Gore. Lemons. Limes. And lot's of Character Death. This'll be a very dark fic, so please proceed with caution and know that this is a story about evil, because good it dumb.**_

 _ **Pairings: Only three confirmed as of now, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Daphne Greengrass.**_

 _ **Crossover Elements: (Ie, I'll be taking bits and pieces from multiple fandoms but it wont be a true crossover) Dead Space. The Darkness. Bloodborne. Dark Souls. Hellsing Ultimate, and any others that come to mind.**_

 _ **Warnings: Gore/Language/Bashing**_

 **Fear the Coming Darkness**

Chapter 1: Awakening

" _ **Soooon."**_

Harry's eyes snapped open at that. For the last few days, he had heard whispering in his sleep, and it was causing him to be restless. He didn't know what the cause was and it's not like he could ask anyone for help. The only people he had to ask were the Dursley's and they either wouldn't care or see it as good enough reason to lock him in the loony bin.

Harry sat up and glanced around his room, he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as he scanned the dark, dank, empty room. The Dursley's were nothing if not accommodating. Running a hand over his head, Harry let out another sigh and laid back on his bed. He allowed himself to forget the loathsome conditions of the room around him and thought back to the previous school year.

It had been his third year, and boy did he endure quite a few adventures throughout the year. Though unlike previous school years, this one did have a high note, he now knew that he had a Godfather. Though even that was spoiled by the fact that the man was considered a felon by Wizarding Britain.

That meant that Harry had to be kept locked up in Durskaban, while Sirius Black was on the run. That also meant that Harry got to endure the Dursley's tender care for another summer.

Harry shifted in bed, and winced. A spasm of pain shot through his shoulder where his whale of a cousin Dudley had spent the better part of the morning punching him repeatedly. By now the shoulder was swollen and had darkened splotches on it. Shaking off the pain, Harry tried to think of something else. For a moment, Harry wondered what his friends were doing right now. He wondered if they were enjoying their summers. He wished he was with them right now. He could be playing Chess with Ron or having Hermione fuss about his lack of studying or something like that. Hell he would've taken Ginny's incoherent stuttering and inability to form a coherent sentence around him over the hell of the Dursley household.

His thoughts quickly turned to the events of the day and he felt very fortunate to only have the bruises on his shoulder. Something had happened to his Uncle Vernon today that had left the man seething all day. He spoke in hushed whispers to his Aunt, and whenever his eyes drifted past Harry they would light up with an unimaginable fury. Whatever it was that had happened, Harry guessed that his uncle blamed him for it.

Luckily for Harry, Vernon hadn't done anything to him, and for that, Harry was grateful. This hadn't been the first time Vernon has suffered an embarrassment at work and blamed Harry for it. He usually raged on about how Harry had caused Vernon to be distracted or something like that, and that's why it was Harry's fault. It didn't make much sense to Harry but then again, it didn't have too. It only needed to make sense to Vernon.

It was with these thoughts that Harry drifted back to sleep.

An unknown time later, Harry was awoken by a creaking floor board. He was a very light sleeper so he quickly sat up in bed. He barely had time to blink the sleepiness from his eyes when his face was met by a wooden baseball bat.

Harry let out a cry of pain as his hands shot to his now broken nose.

"WAKE UP FREAK! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Harry heard Vernon scream at him. Right then, Harry felt the bat connect with his ribs and he let out a scream. Two of his ribs broke instantly under the force of the hit.

"Why is it that whenever I'm offered a chance to raise my family up, you're freaky ass is there to bring us down?" Vernon hissed as Harry rolled off the bed and fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

"What did I do?" Harry cried out as he opened his eyes to glance up at his uncle. Harry could feel blood pouring from his nose, and it hurt to breath.

"You… You little shit… I was this close to getting that promotion at work. Everything was perfect, but then it went to someone else. So I went to my boss and asked why? Do you know what he told me, boy?" Vernon asked as he knelt down next to Harry.

Harry shook his head as he stared up at his uncle in fear.

"He told me that you were bullying his son. He told me that you were the one that had broken his boy's arm. That was the reason why I was passed up for promotion. That is the reason I will keep getting passed up for promotion..." Vernon hissed with nothing but rage and contempt in his eyes.

Harry could only stare in shock. He knew exactly what Vernon was talking about. A few weeks prior, Harry had been taking a walk, thinking about the previous school year's events, when he came across a small boy playing in his front yard. This boy couldn't have been older then six. Right as Harry passed him on the sidewalk, Dudley and his gang came rushing up to Harry from across the street, eager to pick a fight. Normally, Harry would've just outrun them but he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the group thundering towards him.

A few words were exchanged and it ended with Harry being thrown to the ground, he just happened to land on the small boy whom had been watching the exchange not knowing what to do. Harry wasn't all that heavy but the boy had landed at an awkward angle and had broken his arm.

Before Harry could apologize to the child, and make Dudley pay, a woman came out of the boy's house. She spotted her child crying with the small group of boys huddling around another boy. For a few moments Harry had been relieved and thought Dudley was going to get what was coming to him, but instead one of Dudley's idiot friends had a stroke of genius and shouted at Harry demanding to know what the hell was wrong with him.

The woman quickly came to her child's aide and demanded answers from the boys. Dudley got Harry in a headlock while Dudley's friend told the woman that they were just minding their own business when they spotted Harry picking on this little boy. Dudley and his other friend quickly picked up on the lie and agreed saying that Harry had pushed the child down and was the reason for his injury.

Harry tried to say it was a lie but it was obvious that this woman had heard the lies spread by his aunt that he was a malcontent. The woman seethed and glared daggers into Harry, as he tried to break free from Dudley's grasp and explain what really happened.

"I'll take this no good hooligan home and make sure my parents know what he did. You wont be seeing him out and about for a long time." Dudley assured the woman as he and his friends drug Harry away.

Harry was so shocked that these morons had managed to come up with a convincing lie like that, that he wasn't able to even call them out on it. I mean in retrospect, lightning has to strike eventually but given Dudley's track record it was just stunning to think that something like that could have happened.

The Three boys drug Harry into a back alley and kicked the shit out of him. Then they took him home where Dudley told Petunia and Vernon the 'heroic' tale of how he had saved a child from Harry's bullying.

This earned Harry a black eye from Vernon and a slap from Petunia. He then got to spend two nights back in the cupboard under the stairs. From that point onward, Harry wasn't allowed outside except for his chores.

It was only now that Harry realized that, that child was actually Vernon's boss's son. The thought, filled him with dread as he realized that there was no way of explaining this, that Vernon would care to believe. Harry instantly began to fear for his life, the look in Vernon's eyes was manic.

"Yes, you remember now you little Freak. It's because of you, that I'm now stuck where I am. You ruined any chances of me moving up in the world, so now, I'm gonna ruin you." And with that, Vernon rose to his feet, Harry quickly tried to crawl away, but Vernon delivered a strike to one of Harry's legs.

Harry let out a cry of pain and looked around the room for his wand. It had to be around here somewhere. His eyes fell on the cracked, and faded night stand next to his bed. He quickly tried to crawl towards it.

Vernon stared down at the boy, then looked at the table, he stepped past Harry and grabbed Harry's wand from the table.

"You see this freak! This is what you and you're so called magic mean to me!" Vernon growled as he took Harry's wand in both hands and snapped it in two.

"No!" Harry cried out as he struggled to his feet. Vernon threw the two pieces to the ground right in front of Harry, and the boy quickly snatched the two pieces and tried to place them together.

Harry felt his anger begin to grow and his eyes shot up to his so called uncle. Nothing could be said however, as Vernon's giant meaty boot slammed right into Harry's face, and then all he knew was blackness.

 **-A Short While Later-**

"Gah!" Harry cried out, as he felt himself dropped onto hard pavement.

His eyes darted about, he was outside, and he could see that the sky was still dark, so morning hadn't come yet.

"Here's two thousand pounds, make sure I never see this little fucker again, and you can do whatever you want with the bird." Harry heard Vernon say. He glanced around and spotted Vernon, with Hedwig's cage siting next to him, standing in front of two unscrupulous looking thugs.

"You want us to hurt him first?" One asked as he took the cash from Vernon and began to count it.

"Yes. Do whatever you want with him, just make sure he dies. That's all I care about." Vernon hissed before turning and stopping towards Harry, whom stared up at his Uncle in disbelief.

"Goodbye Freak." Vernon snarled as he stomped on Harry's gut. Harry felt all of the air rush out of his lungs as his Uncle gave him one last parting kick to the ribs before heading over to his car, getting in, and driving away.

"Two grand. Nice." One of them stated as he walked over to Harry.

"Please..." Harry tried to say as the two men approached.

"Sorry kid. Payments been made. We've got a reputation to uphold. It's nothing personal." The other stated with a smile as he drew a gun and aimed it at Hedwig's cage. The owl was currently squawking and hooting up a storm, fully aware that her human was in danger.

"No!" Harry screamed as the gun went off, and Hedwig went silent.

Harry was stunned for several long moments as he stared at the corpse of his friend. Harry could only stare in disbelief at Hedwig's body. His eyes never left her as he was dragged to his feet and held up by one of the men and the other proceeded to beat the living hell out of him.

The first few punches did nothing as Harry could only stare in disbelief. Then the fourth punch hit and a few of his teeth were ejected from his mouth. Then the fifth came and a sharp pain tore through his left eye, as the socket cracked.

It was then that the man started hammering Harry's ribs.

" _ **Rage..."**_ Harry heard in his head as he cried out in pain.

" _ **Death..."**_ The voice sounded again as Harry felt more of his ribs break under the bulky hitman's rapid punches.

" _ **Slaughter them!"**_ The voice shouted clear as day, right as Harry received a sharp right cross to the face.

Blood poured from one of his fractured eye-sockets, from his nose, from his mouth, and from a large gash on his forehead.

The man that had been holding Harry steady as a punching bag, released him, and allowed him to fall to the floor. Both men stood side by side, and stared down at Harry.

"Man, I can't fuckin' do this anymore. This kid can't be older then twelve, just fucking shoot him and get it over with." The one that had been holding Harry up said with a shake of his head.

The other crook just shrugged and pulled out his pistol. He aimed it down at Harry's chest and fired six shots into it. Harry's eyes widened and his vision began to fade. "Sorry kid, it's just business." The one that had held him stated with a sad smile. He then took out a camera and took a photo of Harry's body, presumably as proof for Vernon that Harry was dead.

" _Is this really it? Is this how I die? Alone? Killed by thugs my uncle paid off? No… I don't wanna die. Why? Why does it always happen to me? Why can't I ever get a brake!"_ Harry thought to himself as he bled out. One of the two men was now pouring something on him, the scent of gasoline filled the air.

" _ **Harry...**_ " Harry heard that voice call out to him.

" _What? Who's there?"_ Harry wondered as he felt darkness close in around him and the cold fingers of death grasp at his soul.

" _ **Aw, poor Harry. Left alone by his friends to die..."**_ The voice chided.

" _Who are you?"_ Harry asked.

" _ **Poor little Harry Potter. Left alone to die."**_ The voice chided again. Right about now, Harry was starting to get angry. This shit was beginning to be too much. It wasn't enough that he was dying, now he had a disembodied voice mocking him.

" _Fuck off."_ Harry barked in his mind, earning a cackle of humor from the voice.

As it spoke, the voice gained clarify, and Harry began to understand why it always unnerved him. The voice was the exact sound you'd expect from some sort of undead abomination. It was masculine, and a mix between a growl and a whisper, but it was loud enough to hear and understand.

" _ **Time to die, Harry."**_ The voice giggled, sounding almost like it was happy about that.

" _No..."_ Harrycried out in his mind as a burning pain ripped through his body. Fire quickly consumed him as the two thugs began to walk away.

" _ **No stopping it now, Harry."**_ The voice chuckled out, enjoying his misery and anguish.

"No… _I don't wanna die here… I can't die here..."_ Harry thought to himself as his world faded to black, and the cold fingers of death wrapped around him. And in that silence, and ultimate pain, something within the Boy-Who-Lived, snapped.

"NO _!"_ Harry screamed out defiantly, causing both the thugs to turn back and stare in disbelief.

In that moment of desperation Harry's magic shot out to anything around him, anything that could possibly save him. It didn't matter what it was, Harry needed it. He didn't want to die. He refused to die like this. His magic channeled through everything, the air, the ground, through his own being time and again, trying desperately to create some miracle to save him from death.

As his magic drove into himself again it ran into something. Something powerful. Something dark and evil beyond measure. His magic grabbed onto this power, it didn't care what it was, it would use it to survive. Harry's magic took this dark power and absorbed it, using it to fuel itself.

" _ **YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**_ The voice shouted triumphantly, and in that moment, Harry felt power surge through him.

His eyes suddenly shot open as pain flooded his senses. He sat up, his eyes taking in the flames that consumed his body.

The smoke that poured from his flesh began to turn black as the skin repaired itself at an impossible rate. Flesh that had been burned down to the muscle quickly healed, and the bullets lodged in his chest popped out.

Harry felt his bones pop back into place, and he felt his skin heal. Never before had he felt so much pain, but he couldn't escape it, it just continued to enrapture him until his body was fully healed. Hell, Harry even felt his teeth regrow in his mouth. Every moment felt like a lifetime as the pain of a fiery death was washed away.

It only took thirty seconds for Harry to fully heal, and when it was done, the only pain that remained was a burning pain on his forehead where his famous scar was located.

The two thugs could only stare in disbelief at the boy they had just killed. His sudden revival had shaken both men to their cores. He would have died from the beating alone, add onto that, the shooting, and the burning and there was no way he should still be standing. Yet here he was, covered in burned clothes, and fully healed.

The pain in Harry's scar kept growing more and more intense as he felt something reach out and grasp his very soul. All Harry could do was scream in agony as the pain tore through his being, he thought it would never end. He saw visions flash through his mind, the deaths of countless people. Slaughter. Rape. Mayhem. Murder. The worst things that could possibly be imagined were currently flashing through his mind. The images grew faster and he saw moments of men in dark cloaks wearing skull-like masks standing before him. He saw Hogwarts and the teachers, though many looked younger and some he didn't recognize. He saw an orphanage and people glaring at him. And then… he saw his mother. He saw her standing before a crib sheilding it with her body. He saw the love in her eyes, and then… he saw her fall in a flash of green. Then he saw himself… as a baby. Then, in another flash of green, the visions ended.

Harry found himself on his hands and knees. It only took him a few moments to realize what he had just seen. That was Voldemort's life. All of it. From beginning to end, he had just seen it all. But why?

" _ **Hehehehe"**_ Harry heard the voice chuckle. It was much cleared then it had been before.

" _You, you did this. Why… why did I see Voldemort's life. Why did you show me those things? What the fuck are you!?"_ Harry asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

" _ **Poor little, Tommy. So scared of Death. Had he waited just a few more years… we could have had so much fun together..."**_ The voice almost sounded sad as it said that.

" _What the hell are you talking about?"_ Harry wondered, still confused beyond all hell.

" _ **I was with Tommy, but he not could wait, and so he cast me off where I waited until you found me. So much sadness and anger little Harry, we can make it all better."**_ The dark voice stated.

" _Make it better? How?"_ Harry asked, as shadows materialized around him. He turned his head and spotted a dark mass of nothing but shadow's growing from his back and out of it, emerged several dozen writhing, black, tentacles. Two of these tentacles held distinction, they both had snake like heads, each armed with a mouth, filled with massive, razor sharp teeth. Their eyes glowed a bright killing curse green, and their upper bodies held lights glowing within them, also the same greenish color.

The two snake-like tentacles moved in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

" _ **We can make it all better Harry. You don't have to feel alone anymore. We will always be there for you."**_ Harry heard the voice state. Harry himself was stunned as he stared at the dark creatures before him. He reached out to touch one of the serpents, feeling it's cold leathery skin beneath his fingertips. He knew he should have been terrified of these monstrous things, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to be afraid of them. He was about to speak when a bullet tore through his shoulder.

Harry let out a growl of pain, and his eyes snapped towards one of the thugs. Both looked terrified, and had guns leveled at him, their eyes wide in disbelief. Harry felt the bullet wound heal in a mere moment. Suddenly… he felt stronger then he ever had. He felt strong enough to do whatever he wanted.

" _ **Darkness is your ally, Harry. Kill them."**_ The voice growled and Harry felt his eyes lock onto the two men that had very nearly ended his life.

For only the briefest of moments, Harry hesitated. Killing wasn't in his nature. It wasn't who he was. He despised the act, he thought killers were terrible people. He was a good person.

Then, all of a sudden, images flashed into his mind. Everything these two men had just done to him came flooding into the forefront of his mind, and just like that, Harry was angry.

Then he was moving. As Harry marched towards the two men, they both began firing their guns. Their bullets hit him in the chest, shots the should have killed him, did nothing but increase his anger further.

" _ **Through you… I will display my power..."** _ The voice growled out as one of the tentacles shot forward and pierced one of the thug's chest.

" _ **Through you… I am born..."**_ The darkness intoned as one of the serpent tentacles show forward faster then a bolt of lightning and tore the other man's face off.

" _ **You are mine now, Harry."**_ The voice whispered in approval as the two men died.

Harry finished approaching the two now corpses. One had gaping hole where his heart should be. The other, was missing his face. Harry could see his brains, see the top of his throat. All the bloody fleshy parts of his skull.

Harry found himself grinning at the scene. He felt excitement at seeing their corpses. He knew he should be appalled but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything other then glee at the sight of the two dead bodies.

Suddenly, one of the serpents shot forward and buried it's head in the faceless man's chest. When it pulled back, it held the man's heard in it's mouth. Harry stared at the fleshy organ with immense interest. He reached out and ran his fingers along with slick bloody exterior of the organ, and then a moment later the serpent devoured the heard, swallowing whole.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" Harry asked aloud as he stared down at the blood on his fingers.

" _ **Pain and fear and death have shattered who you were. It is time to be born anew."**_ The Darkness whispered to him.

"So I went crazy? That doesn't sound right. Then again… I am talking to myself." Harry noted as he stared off. After a few more moments he glanced around and took in his surroundings. He was in some sort of junk yard. There was no one to be seen, anywhere around him.

For a few moments, Harry glanced around, until his eyes fell on Hedwig's cage. He found himself walking towards it, once close, he knelt down and a look of sadness appeared on his face.

Harry just stared at the dead bird for several long moments as memories of his time with her entered into his mind. The clarify with which his memories were appearing was almost startling. It was like he had a perfect memory all of a sudden.

"Sorry girl. You didn't deserve this. I'll make that fat bastard pay. I'll make them all pay." Harry stated as picked up the cage. He fully intended to find a nice place to bury his precious bird. A few tears stung at his eyes as he carried the cage out of the junkyard. Eventually he found a nice wooded area and he dug a small grave for his friend.

"Thank you Hedwig. For everything." Harry muttered in sadness. A few quiet moments passed before he noticed the two snake-like tentacles looking at him expectantly. He stared back, not knowing what they wanted. Then, almost as if they read his mind, and image appeared in his head. This image was of Vernon Dursley, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

Harry instantly felt his hatred swell, he suddenly wanted to kill again, and he knew just who it would be.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright, what'd you think this was just an idea that came to me, it's something I'll look forward to working on whenever I hit a rut with Broken Angel. Anyway, let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

_**K, here's chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy. And also, for those wondering as to why I didn't do a Darkness/Harrypotter crossoever, it's because there are other elements from other stories that are just as important, and other then the darkness itself, I'm not adding much from that universe so it's still just a harry potter story.**_

 _ **Also, someone commented on the level of evil in this story so let me clarify. Rape will never be shown, but will be implied in the story, whether it's connected to an actual character or mentioned in passing, it is acknowledged as a thing that happens. There will be a lot of bad language. There will be a lot of gore. There will be torture, both physical and mental, and there will deaths of characters. So please understand this going forward, this will be an evil story. Broken Angel is dark and I can get gritty with the details but I plan on going full out for this one, so please understand that going forward, and I would like to pose a question for you guys, would you like warnings at the beginning of the chapter, or no warnings at all?**_

' _ **Warnings: Gore, Language, Adult situations.**_

 **Fear the Coming Darkness**

Chapter 2: Coming Home

One week. It took one week for Harry to make it back to Privet Drive. It wasn't like he was far away or anything he just chose to take his time getting there, so that he could plan out the murder that was about to occur.

Not once did it ever occur to him that anything was really odd. The pain he had endured, literally burning alive, had shattered his sense of self, and what remained was someone knew. He was made of the parts of the old Harry Potter, but he didn't think the same, not at all.

During the week he learned more about his new powers. First and foremost, was the Darkness itself. It was some kind of entity and held great power over darkness and shadow. During day time, Harry found that he had minor increases in his strength, speed, and stamina, though at night or in the shadows his powers multiplied exponentially.

He found that he was strong enough to lift a full grown man off the ground with one hand. He was fast enough that his movements became like a blur to a normal person. He could regenerate injuries nearly instantly. And he also was able access the powers of the Darkness itself.

These powers included the ability to heal rapidly in shadows, as well as draw in darkness itself to fuel his magic. He could use the tentacles and serpent heads for various things, like he could use them for offense in attacking his foes. He could use them as scouts, as he could see through the eyes of the serpents when he focused. And he held abilities in the shadows like the manipulation of darkness itself to attack his foes. His magical core also increased in strength. During the day time, it was almost half again as strong as it had been before, but when the sun went down, or when he was in dark enough shadows, The Darkness would awaken and his core would swell near infinitely. It seems the serpents could drink in literal shadows and turn it into magic for him, so in the shadows, Harry's magic was near limitless as there didn't seem to be a limit to how much darkness they could drain, and darkness wasn't exactly something that you could run out of.

Harry learned all of these skills as he was traveling home. The Darkness was a quiet entity for most of the day, but once night fell it awoke and held great desire for blood and carnage. Harry found it to be an odd creature, it didn't seem to want senseless slaughter even if it said it did, as whenever Harry was in a crowd it would comment about the sheep of the world and how pathetic they were. No, the darkness wanted death and destruction, but it more so wanted the death of the wicked as it seemed to earn great satisfaction from their slaughter. Harry guessed the creature devoured their souls or something like that because otherwise it didn't make much sense as to why it cared who lived and died.

It was obvious to Harry that this thing was some sort of Demon, and it had come from Voldemort. Over the course of the week Harry spent time going over Voldemort's memories. He could see everything so clearly through the man's eyes it was almost like he was there.

It didn't take long to discover the Horcrux, and just how Voldemort had gained his 'immortality'. It seems that Voldemort was the original host to The Darkness, but when he created the first Horcrux, it cast the Darkness aside as well and splintered it's power, along with in consciousness. Apparently, Voldemort still held much of it's power but he couldn't use it without the Darkness being within him. Harry had absorbed The Darkness when he destroyed the first Horcrux back in second year, and he also made the guess that his scar held another Horcux as that would explain why he was able to view all of Voldemort's life up until his defeat all those years ago.

Things were coming so clearly to Harry now, it was almost like he was smarter. He always knew he was smart and he always held back in class so that Ron wouldn't be jealous and Hermione would have something to call her own. She didn't have many friends so on top of being her first real friend, Harry held back in class so that she could be the smartest person in the room.

Yet even still, Harry felt smarter, or at least his mind felt more organized. Going back through everything, Harry was able to piece together what had happened. When he was dying, his magic reached out and grabbed hold of Voldemort's soul shard. It began to absorb it, and when it did, The Darkness chose to hop from Voldemort's soul into Harry's. It's presence was probably what allowed his increase in memory recall as he might have been tapping into it's memory, or perhaps it was subconsciously aiding him in remembering things.

So with his increase in memory recall and the strengthening of his magical core, Harry was able to go over Voldemort's memories and start learning from them. It's not like he immediately gained all of Voldemort's powers but he did gain all of his memories and Harry now knew how to obtain them.

He currently didn't have a wand so he stuck to learning skills that he didn't need a wand in order to perform. Skill like Occlumency to help organize his mind and provide additional mental defenses in case The Darkness wasn't enough or didn't provide any. Other skills he started to learn were Parselmagic, apparition, Arithmacy, Runes, and Rituals. Voldemort was a studious kid when he was at Hogwarts and that benefited Harry now. He spent his days going through Voldemort's memories, and spent his nights learning to use his newfound powers.

It was on the third day that Harry came up with his plan for the Dursley's. He knew his Uncle had a business trip coming up which gave Harry the perfect cover for what he had planned.

It was late at night when Harry made it to Privet Drive. He spotted Aunt Marge's car out front and that filled his mind with even more murderous thoughts. He found himself grinning like a beast as he used one of the darkness tentacles to slide under the door and unlock it. He entered into the house he had lived in his whole life and glanced around. His first destination was the attic to check to see if his trunk was still there. He doubted it, but he still held out hope that it would be there and contain a few precious artifacts that he cherished.

Up there, he found it. His trunk still sat there, as if it hadn't been touched. This made Harry smile, and he quickly checked to see if it still held his stuff. To his amazement, it did. Vernon must have been too lazy to come up here and destroy it when he got back home. Harry found the album Hagrid had made for him with pictures of his parents. He found his Firebolt from Sirius. And he found the Cloak of Invisibility.

As soon as Herry's fingers touched the cloth he heard The Darkness whisper something.

" _ **Death..."**_ Was clearly audible to Harry, whom wasn't exactly sure what it had meant by that. He pondered it for a moment before shaking his head and throwing on his cloak. As much as he wanted to slaughter the Dursley's right then, Harry refrained from it and quickly departed the house with his Cloak of Invisibility. He quickly called the Night bus, and used the few Galleons he had access to, to pay for a trip to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once there, Harry remained hidden under his cloak and waited by the entrance to Diagon Alley for someone to enter. When they did, he slipped in after them.

Harry then made his way to Knockturn Alley. Once there, he used Voldemort's memories to track down a local and infamous wand maker.

Harry entered into the shop and found a tired looking man, sitting behind the counter. It was late at night, but most businesses in Knockturn stayed open all night to help special 'customers' find what they needed.

Harry quickly scanned the room and spotted a wall with a large number of wands on it. It wasn't nearly as many as what was at Ollivanders but it was still a decent amount.

The man behind the desk glanced around looking for whomever had opened the door. Seeing nothing, he moved from behind the counter and walked over to the door, to inspect it and see if it had been blown open.

Meanwhile, Harry, still under his cloak, ran his hands over the various wands searching out for the one that responded best to him. He didn't need it to be perfect, he just needed one that would work.

"What the bloody hell could that have been?" The shop owner muttered as he glanced around his store again.

It only took a few more moments for Harry to find a wand that seemed to respond to him. Picking it up, he turned to the shop owner whom noticed one of his wands starting to float.

Harry glanced at the man from under his cloak, then made a motion and sent a stunner at the poor bastard. The man was unable to dodge and quickly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Harry quickly summoned forth The Darkness and had it restrain the man, Harry then dove into Voldemort's memories and began to learn a particular spell. He spent the better part of an hour learning how to perform the spell from Voldemort's own memories, and when he thought that he finally had it down, he **Enervated** the shop owner.

"Wha… What the fuck!" He shouted as he spotted Harry standing over him with the Darkness emanating from his back. All of the lights in the shop had been put out and Harry's eyes now glowed a bright eerie, killing curse green.

" **Imperio."** Harry intoned and the spell jumped from his wand and hit the shot keeper.

Harry saw the man's eyes glaze over and he smiled in satisfaction. The Darkness also let out a chuckle of approval at what it was seeing.

"According to my memories, you're the guy who makes wands for Death Eaters. In a way, you're the one who helped them rape, pillage, and murder countless people. I want you to take a candle stick, light it, then set fire to your whole shop. Keep setting fire to it until there's no way for you to safely get out, then I want you to sit in the center of your shop and wait." Harry ordered and the man nodded. He quickly rose to his feet found a candle stick, lit it and started setting things on fire.

Harry smirked, threw on his cloak, and walked out of the shop. He waited around for a few minutes to make sure that no one else entered the shop, and after about five minutes he could see smoke filling the store and fire starting to block out the windows.

With a grin, Harry **Apparated** back to the entrance to Diagon Alley and passed through it, when someone tried to enter. He was quite pleased with himself, for being able to perform the ability so quickly. He still had much to learn, and he wouldn't try it for long range, but he could easily perform short range **Apparition** if he needed to.

He quickly called the Night bus and returned to Privet Drive. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon so Harry went and found a safe secluded place under one of the roads nearby. There he sat in the shadows and waited.

He used that time to study more of his magic and practice under his Cloak of Invisibility. He used Voldemort's memories to learn and relearn all of the spells he had learned at Hogwarts as well as began to study some of the Dark Arts, which he found he had a very easy time learning.

It was around midday when Harry spotted Dudley and his gang at the nearby park harassing some kids.

With a devilish smirk, Harry rose to his feet, and placed a **glamour** on himself to make him look like a sexy twenty year old woman in skimpy clothes.

He stood at the edge of the overpass and sharply whistled, drawing the attention of Dudley's crew. The three boys glanced over, and their eyes widened when they saw the hot blonde grinning at them. Harry was still wearing his burned clothing though the glamour made it look like he was wearing little more then a tanktop and a mini-skirt.

Harry in woman form, made a seductive gesture for them to follow her, and he vanished back into the shadows.

A few moments later, the three boys appeared at the entrance to the darkened tunnel under the road. They approached the sexy looking woman with lust filled eyes. Harry smirked widely and allowed the **Glamour** to fade. All three boys reeled back in surprise, but before any of them could say anything, Harry hit each one with the **Imperious Curse**.

"Listen up Duddle's go back to your house, and get Vernon and Marge to come out here." Harry ordered. Dudley nodded and wandered off. A few minutes later, he reappeared with Vernon and Marge following, both looking to be tired from the short walk over here.

"What the blasted hell is going on Dudley?" Vernon asked with a huff.

"Hello Uncle." Harry stated with a smile, causing Vernon to lock eyes with him and reel back in disbelief.

"That's… That's not possible." He stated with a shake of his head.

"Oh you'll find it's very possible. You tried to kill me you fucking bastard. You killed Hedwig. It's times like these that I'm really happy that certain curses leave people fully aware of what they're doing." Harry stated as she revealed his new wand, causing Vernon's eyes to widen in horror while Marge just glared at Harry wondering what was going on and why the hooligan looked like he'd just walked out of an inferno.

" **Imperio."** Harry stated as he hit both of them with the curse.

"Return to Private Drive and go about your normal business. Tonight, after Aunt Petunia falls asleep, there is something I want you whales to do." Harry stated with a manic grin and the Darkness cackled in agreement with what was about to happen.

Using his Cloak, he quickly returned home, and waited in his old room. He could hear the Dursley's going about their business and once or twice he heard his aunt mention something about how oddly they were all acting.

Harry just smiled and returned to practicing his spell work under his cloak. He was so happy to not have a trace on this wand so he could use magic whenever he wanted. It made things so much easier.

A few hours went by and Harry heard the Dursley's go to sleep. He sat in his room for about twenty minutes when he heard movement in the house. With a smile he envisioned Dudley sneaking down stairs and opening the door for his two friends. He saw them sneaking up to Vernon and Petunia's room along with Marge and the four would enter and stand with Vernon around the Sleeping Petunia.

Harry felt his body tremble in joy with what was about to happen. In his mind, this was well earned by all parties involved. The Dursley's were abusive, neglectful, and Harry had no doubts in his mind that Petunia was well aware of what Vernon had done to Harry. Aunt Marge was a wretch, a horrible monster that let her dog bite Harry all the time, and she would just laugh at him. Dudley and his gang had done terrible things to the people of the neighborhood, even going so far as to attack children, at one point about a year ago, they even stole a ten year old girl's shirt and made her run home without it. If Harry hadn't been nearby to see it happen, that poor child would have had to walk nearly three blocks to make it back to her house. Harry had ended up giving her his shirt and walking her home. The young girl was beyond embarrassed and completely mortified by what happened. So much so that she never ended up telling anyone, only ever returning Harry's shirt to him a few days later.

With a dark chuckle, Harry left his room and entered into Vernon and Pentunia's. Just as he had imagined it, he found Vernon, Dudley, Marge and Dudley's gang, standing around Petunia's bed. Dudley was holding a baseball bat and Vernon held his Shotgun in the other.

After a few quiet moments, Dudley's gang jumped on the bed, startling Petunia awake. The two boys pinned her arms to the bed, while Marge pinned her legs down.

"What the hell! Vernon whats…! You!" Petunia started to scream but stopped when she noticed Harry standing at the corner of her bed.

"Hello auntie. Surprised to see me back from the dead?" Harry inquired, his eyes glowing and unholy green, that terrified Petunia to her very soul.

"How are you alive? Vernon assured me that…. No… I'm sorry. I don't know what you've done to them but please… just let me go, Harry, and we'll forget all about this." Petunia tried to bargain when she noticed Dudley holding a baseball bat and Vernon, a shotgun.

All of her assailants had the same milky glaze to their eyes, almost like they were stoned off their asses.

"See, I might be inclined to buy that if fatso over here didn't get Hedwig killed." Harry replied with a shake of his head.

"Please Harry. I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new bird, a beautiful bird, and you don't have to do chores anymore… Would you like that?" Petunia tried to barter when she noticed the look of murder in her nephew's eyes.

"Yes… I would. Sadly for you though, it's a bit too late." Harry stated as she drew his new wand. Petunia's eyes widened when she saw it, and her breathing began to pick up.

"Please Harry..." She began but Harry cut her off with a cruel laugh.

"Oh… this is priceless. Don't you remember Auntie? My name isn't Harry. It's Freak. Or boy depending on whether or not I've been good." Harry mocked in reply as memories of his past began to flood forward.

"Harry..." Petunia tried again, only for Harry to shake his head.

"As much as I'm loving this Auntie, I'm very eager to go see my friends, so if you don't mind, let's get this underway." Harry stated as he focused on her.

"Please Harry, you can take the car if you want too, or I could drive you wherever you need to go, just please… let me go. Release them from whatever spell you've put them under." Petunia offered giving him a desperate and hopeful nod.

"I appreciate the offer Auntie but… I think I'm gonna have to pass. You see there's a question I desperately want answered and I need to hear your answer." Harry told her.

"Ask me anything. I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Petunia offered, hopefully.

"Both you and Dudley are going to die tonight. In one minute I'm gonna tell Vernon to shoot one of you. The other is going to be slowly beaten to death with the baseball bat. You've got two choices. You can take the painless way out, but you'll have to watch Dudley get beaten to death first, or you can prove to me that there is an actual human being in there, and that you can truly care for someone other then yourself. You've got sixty seconds to give me an answer." Harry told her, his eyes lighting up, as he did. He was obviously very proud of his scheme, and he was taking great enjoyment from the look of horror on his Aunt's face.

"Harry, please! You can't do this!" Petunia shouted.

"Fifty." Harry counted out as he stared at he with a smile.

"Please! You can't make me choose!" Petunia screamed at him.

"Forty." Harry stated as he gestured to checking a watch that wasn't actually there.

"Harry!" Petunia snapped as she struggled against the people on top of her.

"Twenty." Harry stated with a smile as he took the bat from Dudley's hand and gave it to Vernon.

"No! Please! Harry, please!" Petunia shouted at him, her eyes frantic, and desperate.

"Ten." Harry hummed. Happy beyond measure at seeing what should have been his familial connection in this world, suffer in pain for all she had done to him.

"Me! Beat me! Don't make Dudley suffer. Please!" She screamed suddenly and the smirk fell from Harry's face.

"Wow… underneath all of the cruelty, at the very least, you are a mother. I can honestly say I'm surprised. Still, I can't help but think that my own mother wouldn't have waited a single second to spare me from more pain. She would have taken it all onto herself immediately, without a seconds hesitation. So… because you managed to prove to me that there is a bit of good in even the most rotten people, I'll allow you the gift of looking away from this." Harry stated, before turning to Vernon, and whispering something to him. He then turned to Dudley and whispered something as well. The two quietly left the room as Petunia started to sob uncontrollably. A few moments passed before a loud pop could be heard.

As soon as it did, Petunia just started to ball.

A few moments later, Vernon returned and picked up the bat.

"Regardless of the fact that you actually managed to impress me by acting like a true mother, you did spend most of my childhood calling my own mother a whore. You tried to pain a picture of your own sister, in my mind. An image that could have forever tarnished my view on her and my father, had I not met people that truly knew them. For that alone, I hope this hurts. Goodbye Auntie." Harry said to her before turning to Vernon.

"Take that bat, and hit her with it, and keep hitting her with it until she stops screaming. When that moment comes, hit her some more. Then I want you, Marge and the dumbass twins over there, to hop in your car and go for a joyride. You'll drive to the cliffs along the sea, and drive your car over the edge." Harry ordered before turning and walking out of the house, but not before casting a Silencing spell over Petunia so her screams couldn't be heard any longer.

Before passing of the front door, Harry threw on his invisibility cloak so no one would see him leave. He then exited his one time home and headed down the street. He intended to return to Diagon Alley, get to the bank, and see if he could get some money. He'd use that money to buy and actual wand, so that he didn't have to rely on one that may fail him at any moment, and then Harry intended to travel out to see Hermione. He hoped that she might let him stay with her, or at the very least he could find a place to stay near there so he could spend the rest of his summer with his best friend. Right now, he needed to see one of his friends.

While a part of him wanted to remain and watch Petunia get what she had coming, he knew that to stay was to risk being caught, and that's the part the worried him the most. He wasn't unnerved by the idea of her being bludgeoned over and over again, no he was worried about getting caught. The thought confused him a bit, it was definitely something he'd need to think about. He was looking forward to reading in the papers about the idiot that drove his family and two neighbor kids over a cliff.

Harry already had his story lined up. He'd tell people that his Uncle kicked him out, and that he was stuck living on his own. Something about a failure at work that had embarrassed Vernon to no end. Harry would say that he slummed around London for a bit before going to the leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley where he got a replacement wand for the one Vernon broke and then he went to see Hermione. His friends would buy it. Hermione may not have known the extent of the abuse he suffered, but she knew enough about Vernon to know that he didn't take failure well. She'd buy his story. Ron would too, he wasn't bright enough to catch the lie. The magical adults didn't have much to go off of, they'd probably just accept it and move on, after all, the Dursley's were muggles.

With those thoughts in mind, Harry made it around the block, then called for the bus again to take him to the Leaky Cauldron.

- **Meanwhile** -

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office finishing some late night work. He often spent many late nights finishing up work that he either forgot or put off during the day. His eyes occasionally flickered to the many strange instruments in his office. Many of which were specially attuned devices that kept him aware of Harry Potter's health and exact position. A few days ago, the health monitor had gone haywire. This hadn't been the first time, and Dumbledore knew just what kind of Muggles Harry's family were.

He chose to ignore the device's various noises and when he woke up the next day, it was working fine, signifying that just like all the other times, Harry was still alive.

Little did the Headmaster of Hogwarts know, how wrong he was. The Harry Potter he'd known and spent years crafting, was not still alive. Something new and wild had been reborn from the literal ashes of the old Harry Potter.

Had the Headmaster known this, he would have rushed to Surrey to stop what was happening to Harry's 'family'. But he didn't know. And it wouldn't be for a few days, before Mrs. Figg, Fire called him and told him of police outside of the Dursley's household, and of the grisly scene inside.

Fate it seems, had taken a different path, and the Weapon meant to save the light, had become something unholy. Something filled with so much evil, that the world would tremble in it's wake.

But Dumbledore wasn't aware of this. And he wouldn't be. Not for quite some time. For each generation, the Darkness would take a host and that host would bring an unholy reckoning into the world. It have chosen Tom Riddle, whom made the mistake of accidentally casting it aside. Now it had chosen a new host, and with the Chosen One under it's control, the world would soon face a new reckoning, one that hadn't been felt, for a thousand years.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright, another chapter for you guys. Some who've read my other works might notice these chapter are rather short compared to my others, and yeah, that's mostly due to this being a pet project, that I'll update sporadically, whenever I feel like it. Please enjoy.**_


	3. Chapter 3: PuttingThingsintoPerspective

_**Alright, here's the next chapter. Decided to add Hermione to the Harem, that leaves two more open slots. I'm leaning towards Luna for one, but it's still up in the air. Also as a note all members of the harem will be turned dark in this story and corrupted in many ways by Harry, so keep that in mind.**_

 _ **Harem : Hermione/Fleur/Gabrielle/Daphne. Plus two more, so feel free to offer suggestions.**_

 _ **Crossovers : The Darkness, Dark Souls, Bloodborne, Dead Space, God of War, Hellsing Ultimate, Dante's Inferno, Game of Thrones, Elder Scrolls, Call of Cthulhu, DOOM, Lord of the Rings, Diablo**_

 **Fear the Coming Darkness**

Chapter 3: Putting Things into Perspective

The amount of knowledge that the Darkness held was utterly breathtaking. Harry currently sat in a dark corner of Knockturn Alley, just waiting for Gringotts to open. He spent most of the night, going through the Darkness's memories and learning more about what he was and a more importantly, what it was.

What Harry learned, terrified and excited him in ways he didn't even realize he could be.

The Darkness was old. No, scratch that. Old doesn't even begin to describe just how long this thing has existed. The Darkness was around before existence even became existence.

This thing was around when there was literally nothing but darkness in all the cosmos. The Darkness itself knew of no older being then itself, and Harry couldn't possibly think of anything that could predate it. I mean if you think about it, The Darkness was even older then Light, Death, Life, or anything like that. The Darkness represented nothingness, and was the first being in all of existence. It came before all, and bore witness to all of reality as the penultimate being.

Through it's memories Harry saw things and learned things. Much of the Darkness's memory was filled with nothingness. Most of it's life was spent alone with nothing around. Then creation came into being, and light flustered into existence, followed closely by life and death.

The Light became the Darkness's opposite but it was in no way it's equal. Where the Light had the power to push back the Darkness, anything not touched by the light became engrossed in Darkness and it's power flourished in these places. This was the reason why the Light was merely a concept while the Darkness gained physical form. It was due to the Light pushing it away and with the Darkness being unable to truly combat it, that the Darkness was forced to evolve.

While looking through it's memories, Harry was able to learn more about the Darkness. It had many names throughout history, The Darkness, The Dark Man, The Dark One, The Great Other, The One Behind the Vale, Father of the Elder Beings, Father of Monsters, Chaos, The Dark Soul, Padomay, Morgoth, Tathamet, Nyarlathotep, and many, many more.

In some cases, these were the names of The Darkness's hosts, in other cases, these were the Darkness in real form. From what he saw within the Darkness's mind, Harry could easily piece together what the Darkness was…

It was the end.

It was the death of all things.

The Darkness was the being responsible for bleeding chaos, discord, and death, into every world, in every reality imaginable. It was the history eraser button. It had one task, in all of reality, from time to time, it would test those that ruled a given world.

These tests would vary. Sometimes they would be for a single entity to test their will and resolve, in other times it was a group, and in many cases it was a test for the whole world. The Darkness was the End. It was the bringer of the Apocalypse, and nothing in this world could hope to triumph against it. Even if you managed to pass it's test, it only spared your world for a few millennia at best, and then the Darkness would return to deliver it's test again.

There was no stopping this thing. There was no real fighting it. If the Darkness seemed beatable, it's because it wanted you to think that. The Darkness got it's kicks from testing worlds. It didn't actually want to kill everyone, but it would if it found them unworthy of the gift of life.

You see, a basic, and elegant pact had been made between The Darkness and Death, and Light, and Life. Two would seed existence and two would end it. The Darkness was Judge, Jury, and Executioner for any given race. It decided when their time was up and it delivered their final chance. If they managed to pass it's test, it might spare them or the destruction it wrought would spare those particulars that had passed it's test, but in the end, all that was truly won was time, as eventually you would fail and the Darkness would return and destroy you.

Learning these things had terrified Harry, but also filled him with so many questions. His mind spun with the desire to know more, and he felt he would go insane with all the thoughts echoing through his mind. It was obvious that this knowledge was never meant for mortals. This information was never to be known by things that 'lived'. The Darkness was the physical manifestation of the End of the World, and through viewing it's memories, Harry began to understand his role in this.

You see, the Darkness was everywhere, and it could take multiple forms including returning to it's conceptual form. Sometimes it would manifest as a disease that would curse people with undeath. Other times it took the form of a great fiery demon and destroyed all around it. There were even times it would corrupt people and unleash the darkness within them and have it tear the world asunder.

This wasn't the first time it had walked the Earth. In fact, all dark creatures of the Earth were born from it's power. Vampires, Werewolves, Goblins, you name it. The Darkness created them to sow chaos into the world and breed strife. Through this strife, heroes would rise, and these heroes would unite the world and ultimately be the ones to pass The Darkness's test.

Harry, was meant to be one of these heroes.

Had Vernon not done what he did, one day, Harry would have faced Voldemort and if the Boy-Who-Lived, was victorious, then the Earth would be spared. But if he failed, Voldemort, as an unknowing agent of The Darkness, would destroy the world.

But things had changed.

You see, the Darkness knew many things, including all that had been written by Fate. It used this knowledge to plan it's tests accordingly, and Fate often obliged, the two working in tandem to create destiny. The Darkness knew what would happen to Harry at the hands of his family, and it knew the pain the boy had endured. So it made a choice. The Darkness had many hosts, but Harry was not to be one of them.

What was once the one person, the Darkness had chosen to stand for his race, would now be the one to judge them.

Harry wasn't the Darkness's host. He wasn't an Agent. He wasn't even a pawn. No… he was something more. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, had become the Avatar of Darkness.

It took all morning for Harry to wrap his mind around the concept. He could see visions of the past, and see the lives of 'hosts'. He knew the difference, yet it still boggled his mind. Many of the Darkness's agents often did it's bidding unknowingly. Many of it's Host's assumed they held the power. But that was a lie.

But Harry was neither of those things.

The Darkness had chosen Harry to be it's Avatar. It wasn't just inhabiting Harry. In many ways, Harry and The Darkness were now one and the same.

It was the 'why', though that boggled Harry's mind. Why him? And for what Purpose?

Both answers came to him yet he found them hard to accept. The Darkness had chosen him out of spite. The Darkness wanted this world to be punished by their savior. Harry had experienced the darkest parts of humanity and knew what it was like to live in a world without love. That was why he was chosen. Because he was meant to save the world, and yet he had no real reason to.

The purpose, was also easily figured out as well. Harry wasn't just meant to destroy them outright. In fact, that Darkness didn't care what Harry did with it's power. All it wanted from Harry was for him to hold the power necessary to Judge and carry out said Judgment on the world.

This was what Harry couldn't understand. The Darkness wanted him to punish his world, yet he was the only one who could save it. Yet he had very little reason too. All he had ever known was the tender mercies of the Dursley's. He did have Hogwarts, but even there he faced hardships a child shouldn't have to face. His second year, filled his mind quite clearly with images of his housemates turning on him and ostracizing him as the heir of Slytherin. Harry didn't know what the Darkness truly hoped to gain, but a part of him thought it knew.

If he was right… then his fate had changed. He was no longer just meant to save the world. He was meant to decide whether or not it was worth saving. And if it wasn't…

"AAAAHH!" Harry's radiant emerald eyes snapped open. A scream echoed from nearby, and he slowly rose to his feet. He had arrived in the Alley late last night, and had spent about seven hours huddled in a small corner, going through his memories, Voldemort's and The Darkness's. Time moved faster in his head, yet time still passed in the waking world.

The sun was slowly peaking over the horizon and it's light lit up the rooftops while bathing the Alley itself in blackened shadows.

Harry made his way towards the sound, and came upon the sight of three men, cornering some young magical man. This guy couldn't have been more then twenty, and the three men around him looked about the same age, though their skins were much paler then they should be, and Harry could just barely make out the red in their eyes.

" **Vampires."** The Darkness intoned.

A snarl formed on Harry's face as one of the Vamps lowered to the bleeding man they surrounded. He was cowering and holding a bloody wound on his arm.

"You've got nowhere to run now you little fuck. I've been waiting to sink my teeth into you all night." The Vamp stated with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Please! I'm sorry… I'll never do it again." The young man cried, as he tried to crawl away from them. By now Harry was marching forward, ready to rip the vamps to shreds.

"Like that matters much. What's done is done. She ain't getting back what you took from her." The Vamp snarled, and Harry stopped in his tracks. Hearing that, he quickly pressed himself into the shadows and continued listening.

"Please… she was just mudblood. I can pay you for the damages." The young man begged and the three vampires snarled in unison, with the one kneeling over him barring his fangs at that.

"You pureblooded bastards are all the same. If it ain't been fuckin' it's cousin for the last ten generations it's not worthy of respect or care. I ain't got a lot of reason to live but keepin' those girls safe so they can earn enough money to survive helps me sleep at daybreak." The kneeling vamp growled out.

Hearing all of this, Harry decided to extend his senses. All evil in the world was felt by the Darkness and with a little bit of digging, Harry could see what was done. It was a skill he had seen other host's do, and the Darkness aided him in his endeavor by showing him the real picture behind all of this.

Harry saw the kneeling vampire in some sort of Brothel. He looked like a bouncer or a bodyguard. The girls there seemed to like him. Harry could tell that they knew he was a vamp from the images he saw of them offering their blood to him as partial payment for his services.

Harry then focused on the pureblooded young man. He saw the brothel, and the man targeting a young woman. She looked to be in her mid twenties. Seeing her ignited a fury within the man for some reason. He payed for her services and once they were alone… he did things to her. Using charms and spells to keep the rest of the Brothel from hearing and the vamp from smelling the blood, he brutalized her.

Something about her appearance caused Harry's blood to run cold in his veins. Something about her, was so familiar to him that it made his body tremble with rage.

For the first time in his life, Harry felt that there was something worse then rape. This guy didn't get his rocks off by shoving his dick into woman who didn't want him, no… he got off on the torture of people he viewed as inferior. This guy was a sadist, through and through. If he had just raped her, that would have destroyed her, and left permanent scars on her psyche. But he went beyond that, so far beyond that, that before the images had even finished flashing through Harry's mind, he found himself releasing the Darkness, and tossing the three vamps aside.

The Pureblooded bigot stared up at him with horror in his eyes as Harry loomed over him. Harry eyes were literally glowing with emerald flame. Harry was barely even aware that he was standing over the man, the images of the torture he perpetrated still flashed through his mind.

"Scream for me, bitch." Harry echoed the man's word to his victim, with a manic grin, his eyes alight with rage, as the dark tentacles emerged from his back and drove into the man. One aimed for his groin, the other, his stomach.

"Jason… what the fuck is that thing?" One of the vamps asked the bouncer as the darkness shredded the sadistic pureblood.

"I don't have a fucking clue." Jason the brothel guard, replied as he took in the screams of his target.

"Do you like that? Aw, what's the matter, you can take it, but you can't dish it out?" Harry asked as one of the serpents finished removing the man's dick and balls.

All three vampires cringed as their target lost his dangling bits to the snake-like monsters. Harry then had the serpents pull back, and he examined the bloody mess that remained of the ruined man.

The pureblooded man, was now covered in blood. His reproductive organs had been completely devoured to the point where his pelvis was now visible, through the gushing blood. He intestines were spilling out from a hole in his stomach where the other serpent had ripped away large swaths of flesh. He was convulsing, as blood splattered up from his wounds, and his organs spilled out.

"I've never seen something so horrible with my own two eyes. I have no idea what compelled me to watch your crime, but I wish I hadn't. I'll never be able to forget what I just saw… and I have you to thank for that." Harry snarled out as the serpents lashed out and began devouring the man.

The three vampires could only stare, enraptured as the demon devoured the man, piece by piece. It was Jason, whom was the first to recognize the glowing green lightning bolt symbol on the boy's forehead. When he saw it, his heart literally started again, just to stop.

All in all, it took no more then a minute for the snapping serpents to completely devour the man's body. By the time they were finished, nothing was left but blood, bone fragments, and bits of flesh and gore.

Harry stared down at the blood stain for many moments before turning his gaze to the vampires. When he did, and he saw the mixture of aw and terror on their faces, he realized that they recognized him.

It took a few moments, but Harry was able to rein in his anger and retract the Darkness.

"I apologize for that. I… I'm still learning to control it… and… what he did just set me off." Harry tried to explain, not knowing if they would understand or not.

"How did you know what he did kid?" Jason asked, after sharing a look with his friends.

"This power I have… it allows me to look into a person's life and see their darkest moments. When you all started talking to him, I heard what you said and I guess… Like I said, I'm still learning to control it." Harry replied, scratching his head, not really knowing how else to answer as he honestly didn't really know the exact 'hows' of this power yet. I mean he knew the Darkness was basically a god, but that generally wasn't good enough for most people.

"I understand kid. Thank you for doing that. The bastard deserved every bit of what he got." Jason stated, earning nods from his fellows.

"Sorry for stealing your kill. So… what's it gonna take to make sure you don't tell anyone about this?" Harry asked, and the three vamps shared a look with one another.

"I understand the need to keep a secret and whatever that strange power was, it scared the shit out of me. I never want to be on the receiving end of it. So how's about we each swear a blood oath to never speak of what we saw here, and we all go our separate ways?" Jason suggested earning quick nods from his fellows whom also never wanted to be on the receiving end of Harry's rage.

Drawing upon Voldemort's memories, Harry knew exactly what a blood oath was, and that it was basically the equivalent of a magical oath. So he quickly nodded and drew his wand. Using a minor cutting spell he made a cut across his hand while the three vamps did the same. All four of them then placed their hands over one another and swore on the blood marked pact that they would never speak of this moment again. Each one felt their blood tingle at the acceptance of the oath.

"For what it's worth kid, thank you for what you did. That scumbag deserved it." Jason stated as the other two vamps departed to escape the rising sun.

"My best friend is a muggleborn. Anyone who targets them for their blood status is scum in my eyes." Harry replied as the cut on his hand healed over. It seems the darkness could retract his advanced healing to allow him to draw blood from himself if he needed too.

"Still, if you ever need a place to lay low, Rose's will always be open to you, I'll make sure of it." Jason stated as he turned and marched into the shadows, disappearing from sight in an instant.

Harry stood quietly for several moments before he threw on his Invisibility Cloak and walked away from the scene of the grizzly slaughter. He knew it would be several hours before one of the denizens of Knockturn Alley deemed it safe enough to investigate the scene of those horrifying screams, and call the Aurors. There wouldn't be much they could do, since their wasn't a body left and the Darkness's magic would occlude everything.

Harry found his way to Gringotts and sat outside. He had a few more minutes until it opened, so he decided to ponder what had just happened. At first he had thought that those vampires were attacking a helpless man, but his perceptions had been completely wrong. Instead they had been seeking vengeance for the crimes the pureblooded asshole had committed. Harry had no idea why he had been set off like that.

He found himself thinking back to what he saw, even if it sickened him. The crimes that man had committed were terrible, the literal worst thing Harry had ever seen with his eyes, but it hadn't truly been much worse then some of the horrors committed by Voldemort and his men. They had raped, murdered, tortured and brutalized countless people during their run at the country. So why hadn't Voldie's memories set him off like that?

The answer came when he got a good long look at the woman, whom had been the victim in these crimes. Her hair was medium length and bushy. Her front teeth were a little bigger then normal. And she had deep brown eyes. It was then that an image flashed through his mind and his eyes widened drastically.

The image was of Hermione Jean Granger.

"Mione..." Harry sighed as he realized what had set him off. The whole time he had watched the attack on that woman, he had only seen Hermione in her place. That had been what set him off like that. That was what ignited the rage within him.

He sat in silence pondering this for several moments before he heard the doors to Gringotts open and two guards step out. They both spotted him and eyed him with indifference.

Harry quickly rose to his feet and headed inside. He quickly went to one of the tellers and asked to make a withdrawal from his account.

" **Traitors."** The Darkness whispered as Harry finished his dealing with the goblins. As he headed for the exit he saw images of grinning goblins and stacks of gold. Harry had no clue what that meant but for right now, he didn't care to find out.

He quickly made for Ollivanders after getting some money, and once there he met with the strange wandcafter.

"Mr. Potter, welcome back. Are you here for another wand?" Ollivander inquired.

"Yes sir. My uncle destroyed mine in a fit of rage, and now I need a new one." Harry stated, with a sad sigh.

"Tragic. Truly Tragic. Well… we shall endeavor to find you another." Ollivander stated, and from there, the arduous process of finding a wand began once again.

Harry sat and patiently went through the song and dance with Ollivander until they made it to one of the last wands.

Ollivander looked at it, and seemed to hesitate. He then seemed to resign himself and he took the wand off of the shelf. Harry could tell it had been pushed back behind the others and it was covered in dust, a rare thing for someone whom seemed to love wands as much as Ollivander did.

"Here, Yew, Eleven Inches, Sturdy, Basilisk Skin Core." Ollivander stated. Harry almost heard Voldemort laugh in his mind. This should have been his wand. It was perfectly suited to someone bathed in darkness. It only took a moment for Harry to realize, that it no longer suited Voldemort the best, but rather himself.

Taking the wand, Harry channeled his magic through it, and just like with his Holly wand, from a few years back, it began to glow. A Smile crawled across Harry's face as the Darkness let out a chuckle, obviously enjoying Ollivander's discomfort.

"A gift from an old friend. I never thought I'd live to see the person meant for that wand." Ollivander stated. Anyone could tell, that his opinion of Harry had dramatically shifted from this moment.

"What was it you once said Mr. Ollivander? Great things. Terrible, but Great?" Harry inquired as a smirk spread across his face.

Ollivander nodded, and let out a sigh as Harry dropped the required coinage on the counter and headed out.

With a new wand in hand, Harry made for the exit to the Alley. Now that he had what he needed from the Alley, he called the Knight Bus and gave them Hermione's address. Being that the bus went to all Witches and Wizards homes around London, he simply payed them to take him as far as they could.

With luck, Stan the bus driver was willing to take him all the way to Hermione's house. He arrived at just ten in the morning. He headed up to the door, with the biggest smile on his face, right before he knocked though, he remembered something. He had been wearing his father's cloak in the Alley and no one batted an eye since he wasn't using the invisible side, and they couldn't see what was beneath it. But now that he was here, he remembered that his clothes were charred black underneath his cloak, in his rush to kill the Dursley's and escape, he hadn't gotten a change of clothes.

Letting out a sigh, he transfigured his burned clothes into something less concerning. A simple t-shirt and jeans.

With that done he knocked on the door, and waited.

A few moments passed, and nothing.

He knocked again.

Another few moments passed, and nothing.

Harry began to wonder if he had the wrong house when he spotted movement by a nearby window. He glanced over and spotted Crookshanks sitting on the windowsill behind the closed window.

' _Must not be home_.' Harry thought as he sat on the steps and began to delve into the many foreign memories within his head.

Soon, several hours had passed, with Harry deep in thought. People passed by and pointed out the odd boy sitting outside the Granger household, un-moving.

Many people found him strange, but ultimately kept to themselves and passed by on the sidewalk.

Harry spent much of the day, sitting there, un-moving, deep in thought as he pondered all of the things that had changed about his life.

Even now he was trying to grasp why everything felt so different now. Why things that should horrify him, like becoming the physical personification of the apocalypse, didn't actually scare him. If anything, Harry was excited to think he could be something like that, because it meant he had a purpose in life. There were no secrets to it. It wasn't some hazy possibility of a fight with Voldemort next year, or surviving Dementors.

No, this was clear cut. You decide whether they're worth saving. If they are, then spare them, if they're not, kill them. That was a simple objective in life, and it didn't sound too hard. And he even understood the being that gave it to him. It wasn't fate or some hazy instance of sentient magic. No, this power came from the Darkness, and it's reasonings were clear cut. There was something about having everything laid out before him that made Harry feel so much better about things. He hated not knowing things about his life and not knowing what was going on. To know the hows and whys and have access to all the information you needed was almost relaxing for the young wizard.

Putting it into that perspective, Harry felt like maybe he wasn't taking this as seriously as he should, but then he began to wonder why it should matter at all. I mean the Darkness wasn't telling him what to do. It allowed him to look into it's memories and see what had happened in the past and thus what the future had in store, and it allowed Harry to come to his own conclusions, I mean, if this thing was meant to destroy the world, who was Harry to argue that?

Again, something deep within Harry, something familiar yet, not entirely present, told him that he should be freaking out about this, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to care. He was so powerful now. He felt like nothing could stop him. If he wanted too… this whole world could be his. The thought brought a grin to face, and that tiny part of him that kept trying to speak out, let out a frightened squeak at seeing that.

Harry's rationality and morality had been utterly ruined by what had happened to him. Some would say he'd gone insane. That sounded very much, accurate. He had literally kissed the hem of Death's robes and then crawled back into the land of the living. Such a forceful journey would screw with anyone's mind, and in the case of Harry Potter, it shattered him.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the car pull up into the driveway at around four in the afternoon. He had been siting on the Granger's front steps for nearly six hours just staring out across the street.

"Who the..." A man's voice began to say as he exited the car.

"Harry?!" A familiar female voice stated.

That voice snapped Harry right out of his musing and he turned his head just in time to see his favorite person in the world running towards him.

"Hermione." Harry said with a smile as he rose to his feet. He quickly had to brace himself as the bushy-haired girl hit him like a missile and wrapped him in an airtight hug that Mrs Weasely would be hard pressed to replicate.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked after she finally released him. She had the biggest smile on her face, and honestly, it could only be matched by Harry's own. She is exactly what he needed right now. Seeing her smiling face just immediately brightened up his day.

Harry found himself getting lost in her eyes. He had never noticed it before, but they were surprisingly beautiful and seemed filled with something Harry had never seen in someone's gaze before. He couldn't place it, but he knew it had been there for a while, at least all throughout third year.

"Harry?" Hermione asked when she noticed him getting lost in her eyes. The thought of that immediate caused her to blush and she quickly poked his chest causing him to blink and draw his gaze from her eyes.

"Sorry. What?" Harry asked as he noticed her looking at him curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked again.

"Oh, um… I just wanted to come and visit. I was in the area and I decided to stop by." Harry lied. Hermione instantly knew he was lying. She fixed him with a focused look that made Harry avert his eyes a bit.

"Sweetheart, who is this?" Came a question from Hermione's mother.

"Oh, this is Harry. Harry Potter. The one I told you about." Hermione answered. Both parents shared a look, with the mother offering Harry a smile and the father fixing him with a scrutinizing look.

"You're the marvelous young man whom rescued Hermione from that dreadful creature in her first year, correct?" Hermione's mother inquired.

"Um… I had a bit of help, but yes, I was there." Harry replied with a scratch of his head.

"Ah, well, please come in Harry, I'm sure we have plenty to talk about." Mrs Granger stated with a smile as she unlocked the door and motioned for him to enter. Mr Granger eyed him curiously as he entered, which Hermione took notice to and she quickly gave her father a playful swat warning him not to say or do anything foolish.

Harry followed Mrs Granger into her home and took the seat offered in the living room. The rest of the Granger clan, took seat around him, with Hermione sitting next to him, still eyeing him curiously.

"So Harry, what brings you out here? Hermione tells us you live Surrey with your Uncle and Aunt?" Mrs Granger inquired.

"I uh… I guess I just wanted to stop by and see Hermione, Mrs Granger. I haven't had a chance to really talk to her since summer began." Harry replied earning a nod from Mrs. Granger, a much more scrutinizing look from Mr. Granger, and a mix of several things from Hermione. She seemed to both appreciate the answer but also find it wanting. Often times, she was too smart for her own good.

"Why didn't you send Hedwig, so that I knew you were coming? And how long were you sitting outside?" Hermione inquired.

At hearing the name of his precious bird, Harry cringed. It was slight but he knew they could tell. "Like I said… I was just in the neighborhood and figured I'd stop by. And I wasn't out there for very long. Maybe ten minutes." Harry replied with a shrug.

It was obvious to the two senior Granger's that something was wrong here. They could both tell, Mrs. Granger quickly sent her husband a look and he nodded.

"Would you like something to drink Harry? It's quite warm outside, so you must be parched." Mrs. Granger inquired with a warm smile.

"Um… sure ma'am. Thank you." Harry replied after a moment. Mrs. Granger and her Husband quickly used this opportunity to depart from the room, both of the agreement that the teenagers needed privacy in order to discuss what was really going on.

"Harry… whats wrong?" Hermione asked after her parents departed. She knew they had caught on to the fact that something was bothering Harry, and she was grateful that they decided to trust her in getting it from him and chose to give the two a moment of privacy.

"Just… a lot Hermione. A lot's happened over the summer and I… I really needed to see you." Harry replied as his eyes fell to the ground. For the first time since awakening the Darkness, he felt tired, drained even. The limitless energy that this dark power provided him, did nothing to alleviate the emotional stress and confusion of the last week. And now, with his best friend by his side, the weight of it all, was finally felt.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with concern and care. In her mind she quickly pieced together what had happened. It had been those awful relatives of his. She knew they had done something to him. She felt anger boil in her gut, but she refused to allow it to surface. Instead she focused on comforting her friend and trying to find out what had happened to him.

"He… Vernon, he… He kicked me out." Harry finally stated. He had nearly told her the truth. He found it so hard to lie to Hermione and it made his heart ache to lie right to her face.

"He What?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"He kicked me out. Broke my wand. And… he..." Harry had to pause here as the death of his faithful avian familiar flashed through his mind. "Hedwig's dead Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened at that. Harry's eyes had a gleam to them and he looked angry. She didn't think for a second that he could be lying. The first thing she wanted to do was scream and rage and call the Dursley's every horrible name she could think of. Hedwig was a good bird, and Harry loved her. She couldn't possibly imagine how he must be feeling at having lost her like that. She wanted to be angry for him, as so often, Harry was left saddened by the cruelties of the world. This time though, he seemed angry enough, and that hurt her more then seeing him sad.

She hated seeing Harry so angry. He was such a loving person, and he had gone through so much in his life. He didn't deserve all of the crap he went through, and it tore her up inside whenever he was forced to endure even more.

So… even though she wanted to be angry, she couldn't bring herself to be. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He didn't sigh, or cry, and the pain within him didn't let out. He felt rigid and angry and his eyes almost seemed to glow with rage. So Hermione held him tighter. She held him as tightly as she could. He was her best friend and she cared for him very deeply. All she could do right now was be there for him.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright, sorry for all the exposition. Hope you enjoyed, and hope that all made sense. This is why this isn't just a simple Harry Potter Darkness crossover. In this story the Darkness is the personification of the Apocalypse and it has chosen Harry to be the one to deliver it. Let me know if you have any ideas for other crossovers, as I've stated the darkness can be any evil being from any reality and any world ending threat all wrapped up in one. It has host's, agents, it personofies itself at times, and then there's beings like Harry. Harry is unique in that the Darkness has chosen to grant him the power to choose humanities fate. Will he leave them be? Will he destroy them outright? Will he strive to change them? Or will he lead another race to take their place? The Darkness has left it up to him. He is the walking apocalypse and that is the central conflict of this story, finding something worth saving in the world. Let me know what you think. Later!**_


	4. Chapter 4: She's Mine!

_**Next Chapter, hope you're liking it so far. Let me know what you think and how you're enjoying it.**_

 _ **Fear the coming Darkness**_

Chapter 4: She's Mine

 **-Three Days Later-**

Harry sat in the kitchen eating breakfast with Hermione's mother Emma, her father Dan, and Hermione, herself. Harry knew Hermione had told them what had happened and the Granger's were kind enough to open their home to him. Harry was immensely grateful and spent every day since then trying to repay them. He cooked, he cleaned, he ensured that everything was spotless in an attempt to show his gratitude. After his first night, the Granger's awoke to a morning breakfast Harry had made for them. They were all grateful and even acknowledged his skills as a cook which brought a smile to Harry's face.

His attempts to keep them happy, were met with awkward acceptance. It was obvious that the Granger's didn't want him to feel like he needed to work in order to stay with them, but they also seemed to recognize that he was trying to keep busy, as well as give himself peace of mind, so they tried their best to clean up after themselves knowing that Harry would be quick behind them to pick up whatever they missed.

Emma and Dan, treated him kindly and spoke with him often. Neither breached subjects about his relatives, though it was easy to tell, they were thinking about it.

Hermione, was the most adamant about spending time with him. Her natural caring instincts often drove her to try and help others even if she didn't fully understand the problem. Harry knew that Hermione knew there was more to the story, she just didn't know all of it. He hadn't shown her his new wand, or told her about his new powers yet, but he knew she was starting to notice that he didn't sleep anymore.

As the 'adrenaline' of the last few days wore off and his rush of gaining vengeance against the Dursley's dissipated, Harry was able to finally relax and learn more about himself. Instead of rushing through various memories of Voldemort or the Darkness he instead chose to focus on single moments. He learned through them and began to understand his new powers and what he could achieve with them.

One thing that he finally took notice of, was that he no longer needed to sleep. During the day, he would tire as a regular person would, but as soon as the sun went down or he walked into a dark enough shadow, he would feel invigorated and alive, just as if he had, had a comfortable nights sleep. This meant that Harry hadn't slept in over a week, and he only really noticed this his first night at the Granger's house when they offered to let him sleep on the couch.

He found he couldn't sleep at night, he was just filled with too much energy. He could take naps during the day, but he was unable to drift asleep at night. This wasn't too bothering as he could just shut his eyes and drift through his memories while pretending to be asleep, but he was beginning to suspect that Hermione was taking notice of his actions.

It was almost like she knew something was wrong but she couldn't place it. So she kept close to him. She helped him work through his summer homework, and the two spent time together studying. Hermione even seemed surprised when he agreed to sit and read with her, since he had never done so at Hogwarts. This was mostly due to being an embarrassed little teen, unable to interact with a girl one on one. But here, now, away from Hogwarts, he found it so easy to just be himself around Hermione. He didn't even bother hiding how smart he was, which surprised him. Usually it was her that finished other people's sentences, often quoting texts or studies to emphasize her point. Though with his own knowledge plus Voldemort's he quickly turned the tables on her and began doing it to her. He'd even tried mimicking her way of doing it just to emphasize that he was intentionally parroting her.

She quickly caught on and began to swat at him with her books whenever he was getting mouthy. It made Harry feel a lot better to have her around and to be able to be himself, and he started to wonder to himself if Hermione might want to go out with him. I mean he'd never even broached the subject with anyone but if there was one person he could see himself asking out, and her saying yes, it'd be Hermione. The idea occupied his mind some nights and he wondered if maybe when Hogwarts rolled around, he should ask her out.

It was definitely food for thought.

Over the last few days, Harry had learned more about the powers he possessed. He focused a lot of his time learning about his ability to see the past of other people. This ability was called **Dark Viewing** and the ability seemed to be tied to two things. He could see what brought a person shame, or see what the Darkness viewed as evil in that person's life. This ability basically allowed him to see what a person had done wrong in their life, he just had to focus on them. While he hated doing so, he found himself using this power on Hermione's parents. He didn't want too, but they were close by and so long as they were within a dozen or so meters he could test the power without them realizing it.

It seems that Emma had a bit of a klepto streak to her as she had an unconscious habit of taking things that didn't belong to her. It was always harmless. A pen here, a button there, but she always felt guilty about it. The worst thing she had ever done in her life, left Harry red in the face and unable to look her in the eyes, and that was a foursome she had, had when she was nineteen with three anonymous dudes that she barely remembered. The act itself was completely consensual, at least at the time, though Emma deeply regretted it, and viewed it as her greatest embarrassment.

Seeing the act in graphic detail had left Harry red in the face, and locked in the bathroom, desperately splashing water on his face to get the redness to go away.

Using the ability on Dan revealed that he had a deep dislike of one of his coworkers. Some guy at the Granger's dental office was attracted to Emma, and spent time watching her. It was mostly harmless and she seemed to like the guy which was why Dan couldn't just fire him. So instead he filled his time with musing about ways he could embarrass the guy or in some cases Dan would fantasize about killing the guy. The worst thing Dan had ever done in his life was during his time in the military, when in basic training he got into a sparring match with one of his rivals and he beat the guy so severely he put him into a coma for nearly a week. Dan regretted that ever since and spent a lot of time in anger management classes getting his emotions straightened out.

Learning these things was quite interesting for Harry and though a part of him was curious about it, he desperately tried to avoid using the ability on Hermione. Knowing a person's deepest darkest secrets often altered your perceptions of them, and the **Dark Viewing** ability was so keen, that the images would play as if he was there himself.

Aside from that, Harry focused more on his Occlumency training, which could be done without anyone knowing. He had already built up several defenses in his mind, he just needed a Legilimens user to test them.

On his second day with the Granger's, Dan and Emma took a trip. They didn't tell anyone where they were going, but Harry knew they were going to have a word with the Dursley's.

They returned looking displeased, and Harry knew they hadn't gotten an answer from the door. Once they returned home, Dan phoned the police and gave them a report of what Hermione had told them from what Harry had told her.

They hadn't heard anything back yet, but that was soon to change.

"I'll get it." Dan stated as he heard a knock at the door.

"This food is delicious Harry. Have you ever considered going into a culinary field when you finish school? I don't know if magicals have that or not." Emma inquired.

Harry blushed at the praise and shrugged, Hermione sat between the two, smiling at seeing Harry get some well deserved acknowledgment for something other then not getting killed when he was little.

"Are you sure?" They all heard Dan say from the front door. This drew the attention from those at the kitchen table and Emma rose to her feet. Right about then, Dan entered into the room with two uniformed officers.

"Dan, what's going on?" Emma asked.

"Harry Potter?" One of the officers inquired.

"Yes, that's me." Harry replied as he rose to his feet.

"There's been an incident at Privet Drive. We're heard from the Granger's that your Uncle, Vernon Dursley kicked you out of his house a week ago. Your neighbors at Privet Drive claim that they haven't seen you in over a week, is this true?" The officer asked.

"Um… yeah. My Uncle… he blamed me for something that happened to him at work… I don't really know what it was about, but he just go so angry one night and threw me out on the streets. That was over a week ago, sir." Harry answered.

The officer gave him a hard look, but Harry's size and scrawny appearance, gave off the impression of a meek young child. After a moment the officer sighed and ran his hand over his head. "I don't know how to say this son, so I'm just gonna say it. A few days ago, your uncle, and his sister kidnapped two boys from your neighborhood and drove themselves over the cliffs along the sea. Before doing so, it's believed that the two murdered your cousin and aunt. I'm sorry son." The officer stated. It was obvious this guy had no training in how to deliver bad news. The Granger's were all mortified by this, they all quickly turned their attention to Harry who's eyes had glossed over.

There was silence throughout the room as everyone waited for Harry's reaction. It finally came in the form of a hollow chuckle.

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a worried expression as she heard the ghostly laugh escape from his lips.

"Wow… what does it say when something so terrible, is probably the best news I've been given all year?" Harry inquired with another giggle.

The officers shared a look, both had read the reports the Granger's had filed in regards to the Dursley's. Child abuse being the biggest one. If this kid was happy to hear they were gone, then that probably meant the allegations were true. Not for one second did the officers think that Harry had anything to do with it. I mean with Marge and Vernon driving themselves into the sea, it was a pretty clear cut murder suicide pact for the cops. Plus, Harry was almost always seen by his neighbors, often doing the gardening for Petunia, so if the neighbors said they hadn't seen him, it led credibility to his story.

Harry spent the next hour or so, answering questions for the officers. Hermione stuck by his side, holding his hand throughout it all. They asked him many things, questions about the Dursley's abuses, the cupboard under the stairs, his being kicked out, and where he had been for the last week or so.

His answers were given almost in a daze. To those around him, he seemed to be in a weird state. Stuck between confused and happy. Everyone understood the happiness. The monsters were gone, and he didn't have to be afraid of them anymore.

On the inside, Harry was positively grinning with joy. The Dursley's were gone and he had basically gotten away with murder.

After a while, the officers left. Mr and Mrs Granger gave Harry plenty of space, but Hermione clung to his side all night. She sat awake with him on the couch, as Harry just stared off into space. In her mind, she could only guess at what he was feeling. Though her biggest guess was that he felt free. Free from the Dursley's, free from the abuse, and free from the hell of his childhood.

Two day's later, Child protective services arrived. They wanted to talk with Harry, and since they couldn't locate any other relatives, there was talk of placing him into foster care. The Granger's were insistent that Harry could stay with them. They had the means to look out for him, and because he spent a lot of time at a boarding school, he wouldn't be much of a strain on them. The agent assigned to Harry was hesitant to just say go ahead. There were many protocols to follow, though the second Harry and her were in a private area, Harry drew his stolen wand from Knockturn Alley, the one without a trace on it, and cast the **Imperious Curse,** on the agent.

He gave her simple orders to work hard to help him stay with the Granger's and she quickly departed.

 **-Three more Day passed-**

Harry sat on the couch staring at the ceiling. More time had passed, and he learned more through his memories. He was just now beginning to grasp just how powerful he could be through the darkness and what he could do with a bit of guidance. Things came to him, so easily now and he found himself curious about testing magic from other worlds and times that the Darkness or it's various hosts had utilized.

He'd need to wait until he got to Hogwarts or for the few times when he was left alone away from the Granger's in order to train. Currently Emma and Dan were at work, so it was just him and Hermione. It was around noon, and Harry wondered if Hermione was awake yet.

He wandered upstairs and headed down the hall towards her room, he made it halfway there when the bathroom door suddenly opened and Hermione darted out. The two ran right into each other, both letting out surprised yelps.

Harry landed on top of her and both of them let out pained groans. Harry had to blink a few times to regain his focus, and when he did, he felt wet. His shirt felt damp, almost like… that thought ended in his mind when his eyes drifted down towards his own chest and passed Hermione's body beneath his. He felt his gaze come to a screeching halt when he took notice of her wet skin and exposed breasts.

"Ha-Harry..." Hermione stuttered out. Her eyes wide, as she let out an internal curse.

"Mione… why are you naked… and wet?" Harry asked as he tore his eyes from her chest and locked eyes with her.

"Shower… I forgot a towel..." Hermione muttered in reply. Her eyes still wide, and her face starting to redden as Harry hovered over her.

Harry blinked a few times, he then squeezed his eyes shut and got to his feet, taking care not to accidentally touch something he shouldn't. He then averted his shut eyes and held out his hand to help her too her feet. He felt her damp hand grip his and he pulled her to her feet. She held onto it for only the slightest moment before releasing and dashing for her room.

In that moment, Harry was focused so intently on her, that his **Dark Viewing** ability activated, and he was drawn into a recent shame of hers.

He found himself standing outside the shower, staring in at Hermione's nude body. Water ran down it, and Harry felt his whole body go rigid. His eyes fell to her hands as they drifted across her body. He watched, almost mesmerized as she leaned against the shower wall and a hand descended between her legs.

At that moment, Harry felt dirty. Dirty for seeing this. Dirty for looking into this moment. This was something she was ashamed of, and she was his best friend. He shouldn't be watching these things. So, utilizing all of his strength of will, he forced himself to look away from the scene, though not before hearing Hermione moan out a name.

" _Harry..._ "

Harry Potter stood stock still in the hallway for several long moments before walking over to Hermione's door and sitting outside of it.

The only thing he could think about was why he had seen that moment. Obviously it had been what had just happened. She had been masturbating in the shower, which was probably the reason why she forgot to bring a towel in the first place. Hermione often bathed before going to bed, so that made sense. She probably thought she could get some privacy in the shower, so he wouldn't hear her.

The question was… why was she ashamed?

Harry just sat there for several moments. Angry at himself for having seen that, and confused by what it meant. His **Dark viewing** ability only showed the bad things people did, and what they were ashamed of. There wasn't anything wrong with masturbation, which would mean she'd have to have been ashamed of it, in order for him to see it.

The only reason he could think of for her to be ashamed was because of him. She was thinking about him, while she pleasured herself, and she was ashamed of that.

A few second went by before Harry heard someone take a deep breath from the other side of the door. He glanced up at it, just as the door opened and a fully clothed Hermione started out only to come to a sudden stop when she spotted him sitting before her.

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a bit of surprise.

"Sorry about before. I didn't mean to stare like that it's just..." Harry trailed off, not knowing how to finish that statement.

Hermione let out a sigh at that and sat next to him. "It's alright Harry. I understand that boys will be boys. You couldn't help yourself. It's a natural reaction." Hermione tried to write it off.

"Still… it was rude of me to gawk like that. So… I'm sorry." Harry repeated, earning a small smile from Hermione.

"It's alright, Harry. I forgive you. It's not like you knew what was going to happen. Besides, I'm sure mine aren't the first pair of breasts you've ever seen, and it's not like you accidentally groped me or anything." Hermione tried to make light of the situation, though all she truly managed to do was make Harry think back to any time he had actually seen a woman naked before and the only image's that came to mind were the young ten year old that Dudley had stolen her shirt from, and the woman that looked like Hermione that had been brutalized.

"No… you're actually the first I've seen." Harry admitted after a moment.

Hermione blushed at that, and brushed some of her wet hair behind her ear.

"Oh, sorry about that." Hermione muttered.

"What? Why? You were positively stu..." Harry began to answer back almost reflexively, as his gaze turned to hers. He had stopped when he noticed the shocked look on her face.

"Harry..." Hermione began, her eyes filling with something, almost as if she was unsure of something.

"Stunning. You were/are stunning, Mione. I know how that must sound coming from a bloke who's never seen a naked woman before, but from what little I did see… just… wow." Harry found himself admitting. Hermione's face was now beat red and a nervous smile played at her lips.

"You're just saying that." Hermione stated, though it was obvious she was happy to hear that he approved of what he saw, and happy about something else too.

Hermione had always had insecurities about her appearance and always thought of herself as being, at best, plain. In her own mind, the only remarkable thing about her physically were her teeth, and that was only due to all of the bullying she had received due to her two not having grown into her front teeth yet, causing others to mock her will words like 'Beaver' and 'Bucktooth'. To hear someone she admired and admittedly had feelings for, call her stunning, did wonders for Hermione Granger's self-confidence.

"Damn… alright, I wanted to do this sometime while we were at Hogwarts but if I wait until then, it'll just feel moot. Hermione, do you wanna go out with me?" Harry asked with a hopeful smile, earning a bit of a surprised look from Hermione, that then turned pensive.

Hermione bit her lip and looked really tempted to accept, the red of her face was a clear indication of her embarrassment. Though she wanted to accept, she needed to be sure that this wasn't just a fling idea or anything, so through her embarrassment she tried to ask her own question.

"You're not just asking that because… well… with what you saw… and I know how boys can be…." Hermione tried to clarify herself but she couldn't meet his eyes. She really hoped that his asking her out had come from the heart, not just his raging hormones.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I have liked you, and I mean 'liked you', liked you, since that whole, time traveling debacle last year. I was planning on asking you out during fourth year. After that whole thing with the Dursley's, you were the first person I thought about, and this last week I've spent with you has been one of the best of my life. Seeing you naked has nothing to do with me wanting to go out with you." Harry stated very clearly and with conviction. This earned her gaze and she locked eyes with him, getting lost in the emerald green orbs that reflected his feelings so well.

"Though I wont deny, I'll be thinking about what I saw for quite a while." He added after a moment earning a playful shove from her, and they both started to laugh.

"Very well, Harry Potter. You've convinced me. I will gladly accept a date with you." Hermione stated with a smile.

The two sat next to one another both smiling off into space for several long moments. It was Harry who spoke first when he started to channel James Potter.

"Dear Diary, I went for a walk and stumbled upon the most sublime looking creature." Harry began to recite, earning a playful shove from Hermione, whom tried to muster a glare at him.

"Stop it." She playfully warned. Both started to laugh at that. The two remained sitting there for several more minutes, both just enjoying each others company. It was Hermione whom chose to rise first, and when she did, she turned and offered Harry her hands. He accepted the offer as she pulled him to his feet and the two headed downstairs to enjoy some lunch.

Both were happy, there moods elevated by the days events. Things were a bit awkward, but neither tried to put much stock into it. Both more focused on the prospect of an upcoming date, and what that could mean for the two of them.

 **-Two Days Later-**

Harry was currently busy pacing in the living room. He could hear the Granger's hustling and bustling upstairs, and he knew it wouldn't be long before they emerged from their rooms and departed. He was anxious for them to leave, so that he'd finally have the opportunity to practice magic.

Dan had purchased tickets to some sort of play in London, several weeks ago, and the Granger's were really looking forward to going, Dan had offered to try and find a way to get Harry a ticket but he politely declined, stating that the family should have some time to themselves, and that he could use that time to relax and just unwind. While the ladies weren't sure and wanted him to come anyway, Dan accepted Harry's words and now they were busy getting ready to leave.

This would be the first time since he arrived that they would all be out of the house for an extended period and Harry could work on his spell repertoire.

After a few moments the Grangers all came down and readied to leave, Dan and Emma were first out the door, though Hermione lingered and gaze him a look, he returned it with a smile, so she'd know that he was alright with them getting out of house for a while and leaving him to have to time alone.

She seemed to accept his look and gaze him a wave before departing with her parents. Harry sat in silence for several moments after they left. He waited a full five minutes to be sure that they wouldn't suddenly come back for something that they might have forgotten. Once he was relatively sure they weren't coming back, he quickly fished out his Knockturn wand and set to work on practicing spells.

Harry focused most of his time practicing his Transfiguration spells, since it wouldn't do any damage to the Granger's things and it could be easily fixed by canceling the spells.

For hours, Harry practiced different spells, finally able to utilize magic to it's fullest extent. He felt so alive when using magic. The only thing that could make his stay with the Grangers better was if he could use magic whenever he wanted. If he could just do that, it would have been perfect.

Before he even realized it, night had fallen. He found himself surprised to see that so much time had passed, he glanced at the clock in the Granger's living room and noticed that it was nearly ten. The Granger's would be on their way back by now.

With a sigh, Harry got to work restoring the room to it's rightful design. He made sure every piece of furniture was exactly where it was supposed to be, he even used some cleaning spells to make the place spic-and-span, so that the Granger's would think he cleaned it up for them. Once that was all done, he settled onto the couch and waited. He knew it'd probably be a half hour to an hour before they were home, so he decided he'd pretend to be asleep until then.

Ten minutes passed before the sound of a gunshot tore through Harry's mind. He bolted upright on the couch and stared off into space.

" _What the hell?"_ Harry thought to himself.

" _Please! Don't!"_ A female voice echoed in his mind, followed by another gunshot.

Harry recognized the voice. It was Emma Granger's voice.

"What the fuck? Mrs. Granger?" Harry asked as he stood up and looked around. He was positive it had been her voice, and it sounded like it was coming from right next to him.

He glanced around the darkened living room, his eyes alight with emerald flame. "What is going on?"

" **They're dying Harry."** The Darkness whispered and Harry's eyes widened to size of saucers.

"What? How? Where are they!?" Harry shouted as he heard Emma's voice again cry out, this time he could he screaming crying behind it, those cries belonged to Hermione, and the sound of it made his blood run cold. Suddenly another gunshot tore through his mind.

Then another.

And then another.

And then, there was just Hermione's cries…

Harry felt his heart breaking in two as he heard her dreadful sorrow and fear. Then suddenly they were silenced by a gunshot.

Harry stood in silence for several seconds, the echo of the gunshot, tearing through his mind.

" **It's too late Harry."** The Darkness whispered in a low melodic snarl. Almost like it was angry, yet at the same time, sad.

"No..." Harry said with a shake of his head, as suddenly an image flashed into his mind, it was of a gas station in the night. Then another image followed of a dead clerk behind the counter, his brains blown out and the register open.

Then another image of the Granger's car outside refueling, and men running from the station. The men spotted them and ran towards them. The images continued and Harry saw as the lead man, held up his gun and shot Dan in the head as he got close. Then shot into the car where Hermione and Emma were.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Harry stated to stated with repetition as the bodies of the Grangers flashed through his mind. He felt sorrow build within him, but it was instantly squashed when the image of Hermione laying on the ground next to the open door of her families car, as blood pooled around her, appeared in his mind.

Without thinking, without any direction whatsoever, Magic took over, it bent to Harry's will and with a loud crack, Harry felt himself slam hard into asphalt. The shock of the impact shook him out of his stupor and he quickly shot to his feet. He glanced around and found himself standing before the same station he had seen in his vision.

Feeling a cold chill wash over him, Harry gazed at the fuel pumps. The Granger's car wasn't there, but he could see two bodies laying nearby.

For a moment, Harry was paralyzed. Then, he was moving. Running faster then he ever had, running faster then a normal person could move.

In an instant he was by the pump and standing over Dan. The kind Granger Patriarch had been shot in the head, the look of surprise still plastered on his face. Harry glanced to the other body and found Emma, with several gunshot wounds to her torso.

Harry felt tears well in his eyes as he stared at the bodies of two of the kindest people he had ever met. They had selflessly taken him in and even though it was only for a few weeks, they had shown him kindest he had never known from anyone other then the Weasely's.

" _I'm sorry. If I'd just been here… I could have… I..."_ Harry thought to himself, though his thoughts ended when he spotted the pool of blood that sat alone without a body. He saw a trail of blood leading away from the pump and towards the station.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he dashed towards the station. He moved swiftly and nearly tore the door off it's hinges when he made it there. What he saw would haunt him for many nights to come. Laying before the counter, was Hermione, she was un-moving, and bleeding heavily. Her skirt and longsleave shirt were both stained with blood and she laying face down.

"Mione." Harry cried out as he dashed to her side. Once there he scooped her into his arms and to his joy, he saw her blink. Her skin was deathly pale, and blood flowed from two gunshot wounds, one to the leg and the other to the stomach.

Harry could see bits of intestines spilling out of her wound, dirt and debris caked to the exposed organs. The sight made Harry want to barf, but he kept the bile down and pressed his hand to her wound, trying to stem the blood flow.

"Ha-Harry…?" Hermione whispered, a mixture of disbelief and relief on her face.

"It's alright. I'm here. You're gonna be alright. You're gonna be okay, just hang in there." Harry replied quickly as he searched Voldemort's memories for any healing spells he knew.

"I'm sorry, we... didn't get out date Harry. I… was really… looking forward to it." Hermione stated with a half-hearted attempt at a smile.

"Don't say stuff like that. I'm gonna fix you up. Make it all better." Harry replied quickly, as he scanned the store shelves for any form of alcohol he could use to disinfect the wound.

"It's alright, Harry. It doesn't hurt anymore." Hermione whispered as he voice stated to fade out.

"No, no… Mione! Hermione Granger! You are not dying here!" Harry snapped his eyes alight with green flames as he tried to shake her back into consciousness.

The act only partially worked as it caused her eyes to gain a bit of focus but it was obvious she wouldn't last more then a few more moments.

As Harry stared down at her and racked him mind for a solution, the lights of the store began to dim and from his back, the Darkness emerged.

Seeing the serpents glide out from behind him, Harry locked eyes with them.

"Please! Save her! Please… I'll do anything… just don't let her die." Harry pleased with the serpents there unholy green eyes stared back at him the whole time, not hint of any emotion to them.

" **She is dead already Harry. No healing magic could stop what has already happened."** The darkness replied in what sounded like a sorrowful tone, or at least a sad as it could manage.

"No… she's still alive… she's..." Harry stopped as his eyes returned to Hermione's only to find them closed.

"No! No! Hermione! Hermione, wake up! Wake up!" Harry cried out as he shook her again only this time her eyes didn't open. Harry felt tears flow from his eyes as he stared down at his friend.

For several moments he sat in silence. For several moments this silence spread, and if Harry had been more aware he would have felt it spread to the entirety of Europe.

For several long moments, everything, everywhere, became silent.

Harry felt himself trembling as images of all the time he had spent with Hermione these last few weeks had flashed through his mind. He felt his heart breaking as the images tore through his skull. With even realizing it, he had pulled her lifeless body into an embrace. For several long seconds he held her.

Harry wasn't aware of anything. All of his senses were numbed to the point where the only thing he could feel was Hermione's body going cold in his arms.

"Oh shit." A voice from nearby said, as two guys cautiously opened the station doors and spotted Harry in the darkness with the vicious dark serpents hovering over him and Hermione's body in his arms.

In an instant, Harry was shaking, and then, before he knew it, he was screaming.

His scream shattered the windows of the station, and the car that had the two men had driven here in. Both passerby's were thrown to the ground as their eardrums burst from that magic filled cry.

The two guys, whom had nothing at all to do with anything that had happened here today, could only watch in horror as Green light built within Harry's body and then, in their final moments, the two could only scream as green flame exploded from his body and detonated the gas station.

It was several long moments later when Harry finally stopped screaming, and when he did, he found himself sitting in a raging inferno. The Darkness tentacles staring down at him.

Harry rose to his feet, Hermione's body, untouched by the flames still cradled in his arms. The station itself had been detonated by the explosion of green flames and now, burning gas was fueling an inferno around him. The green flames had turned the two men's bodies to ash. The burning station had done the same to the Granger's erasing any evidence of them having ever been there.

The only two things untouched by fire was Harry and Hermione in his arms.

Harry marched out of the Fire and continued for several minutes away from the flame. Once he was far enough away he dropped to his knees and set Hermione's body on the ground.

He stared down at her for several moments his eyes, cold and lifeless. It took only a moment, before his **Dark Viewing** ability activated and he saw the whole event play out. Instead of seeing it in images, he saw the robbers, how they killed the clerk, took his money then spotted the Grangers, killed them and stole their car.

The three robbers had covered their faces, but that didn't hinder Harry in the least. He could feel them. He could feel them moving away from him, even now. His eyes turned towards the west. Away from London and down the road.

His gaze, now filled with unholy fury, returned to Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you. I hope you knew that. You were, and will always be, my best friend." Harry whispered, as he leaned down and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, the first he had ever given. It filled him with such incomprehensible sadness and anger, to look upon his best friend's dead body, yet even as pale as a ghost, under the light of the full moon, he still found her beautiful.

"I'll find the people who did this. They wont hurt anyone ever again. I promise you that. Goodbye..." Harry whispered as he rose to his feet. He stared down at her for several moments before he turned and marched off towards the road.

" **Without death… there can be no peace. Nor can there be, rebirth."** The Darkness growled. Harry made no sign that he had heard it, his focus entirely on the west.

Then, he was moving. To someone watching, it would appear as if he were simply walking, while teleporting. Harry was Apparating forward as far as he could see, in the darkness of the night, his magic was infinite so he Apparated again and again and again, never breaking into a run and always focused on the feeling of those he was hunting.

He was locked on now. No force on this Earth would stop him from getting justice for those he loved. Those responsible were about to feel the wrath of Evil incarnate. Harry had within his mind, all of the evil ever perpetrated. There was no dark act he was unaware of. Meaning, when it came to torturing someone, there was no one who could outdo Harry Potter. He held the minds and memories of the most evil creatures to ever live, and now, he was going to unleash that power onto those that dared to kill his best friend.

- **Two Hours Later-**

"How much did you get?"

"Twelve hundred. Not bad for there first run, though the kid, Francis, he's a bit of a wildcat. Doesn't seem to have any problem blowing people's brains out. We were spotted at the station by a small family of three. He shot all three of them, even shot up the car. One of them was a girl, teenager. Kids got no remorse, so I'd be careful what you do with him." Was the reply given. The two men talking were sitting in a garage on the edge of a small town to the west of London.

The building itself was an automotive repair shop, but in actuality it was a gang stronghold. Thirty people moved about within the building, six of which were hard at work tearing the Granger's car apart to sell it for scrap.

"Anything on the family?" The Gang leader asked.

"Not much. Granger family I think. Got it from there ID's. The only interesting thing I found was that the teenager had a stick in her purse." The thief replied.

"A stick?"

"Yep, a stick, about a foot long, piece of wood. It was such an odd thing to find. Whatever though. They seemed like average people, probably didn't need to kill them, we had masks on but the wildcat has an itchy trigger finger." The thief replied.

"Right, well… I'll be sure to take that into account when..." The gang leader was cut off at that moment by screams coming from the other room.

Every man in the room turned to the door leading into the other room. Some quickly grabbed guns, or armed themselves with pipes. Screams persisted from the other room, until finally the door slammed open and one of their guys burst into the room.

"What the fuck is going on out there?" The Gang leader demanded as the frightened gangster darted towards the exit only to find the door locked and the window unbreakable for some reason.

"We need to get out of here! It's a monster, a fucking monster! We need to go! Someone shoot out the window! HURRY!" The terrified gangster screamed as he pulled and tugged at the exit to the garage.

A loud growl suddenly sounded from the other room, and all eyes turned towards the doorway leading into the garage. The lights were out in the other room, and only complete darkness remained.

"What the fuck is going on?" One of the men asked as he trained his pistol onto the darkened hallway.

Right then a terrified scream sounded and another of their friends burst from the shadows. He made it a foot or two from the door, when a pitch black tentacle shot out and speared him through the chest.

The crowd of some dozen men in the garage stared in horror as their fellow gangster screamed and cried out in agony as he was dragged back into the other room by the dark tentacle. His screams were heard for several moments after he vanished into blackness, then there was nothing.

"Shoot whatever the fuck comes through that door." Their boss ordered, and many of the men checked their guns to ensure a round was chambered, and they were ready to fight.

A few moments passed as before a dark shadow emerged from the blackened hallway. Every man armed with a gun immediately opened fire. Bullet tore into the dark figure and blood sprays could be scene as each round hit it's mark and tore through it's body.

The firing continued until they all ran out of ammo, and when that happened they found that the shadow had in fact been a young man. No more then fifteen, with dark tentacles writhing from his back. His body was riddled with bullet holes and blood poured from his wounds, yet he remained standing.

"Yeah… this is exactly what she felt. Blood pouring from her body. The pain of a bullet in her gut." Harry growled out as his emerald eyes locked on the gangsters whom could only stare dumbfounded.

Right about then, all of his wounds began to heal and the bullets exited his body and fell to the ground. The Gangsters stared in disbelief as his body fully healed. He was still covered in blood but it seemed that after only a few moments, all of the damage they had done, was gone. Even the hole where a bullet had punched through his eye, had been fully healed, and now the blazing emerald orb was locked on them and filled with such malice it brought some men to their knees in fear.

Harry stared at them for a long moment, before waving his arm, sending the garage door flying off it's hinges.

"Run." He said with a smile, and like that every man shit himself and ran out the door.

Harry followed out into the night, his wand in hand. With a simple wave he summoned them all back to him, they flew through the air and landed in a pile before him. Some groaned in pain, others cried out in terror as they found Harry standing over them.

"Run." He demanded again, as a much more sinister smile crawled across his face.

The dozen men tried to do so, only for Harry to summon them all back to him again. This process repeated once more before one of the serpent shot out and took a mans face off. The Gangsters all tried to run again, and again they were pulled back and another one died, hit with the sickly green light of **Killing Curse**.

Harry's menacing grin grew more and more vicious as he tortured them. He was about to kill another when a mighty howl tore through the air.

All of them turned their heads in the direction of wolfish howl. It was loud and powerful and Harry could feel magic tear through the air.

He stood in silence for several moments as the men crawled away from him. His eyes were on a road nearby where he could see a white glow approaching.

Whatever it was, it was moving fast.

By then, one of the men shot to his feet and dashed for his car. Just as he made it, he heard a vicious snarl and suddenly something slammed into the roof of his car, flattening the body and popping all four tires at once.

The man was thrown to the ground by the impact. He quickly recovered and he felt his jaw drop at what he was looking at. Hovering above him, standing on top of his flattened car was a wolf. The biggest wolf he had ever seen.

This creature was beautiful. This wolf was all white with bluish mist flowing off of it. When standing it was easily a solid two fee taller then a man. It's all white fur flowed elegantly in a breeze that seemed to come from nowhere. The wolf's eyes were mesmerizingly beautiful. They were a glowing red, and unholy dark color, like looking into a bottomless abyss. It was striking compared to the wolf's pure silver gray fur.

The elegant creature hovered over him, staring down at the gangster for several long moments. Then suddenly, it bore it teeth.

A mouth filled with massive razor sharp, flesh rending teeth. Before he could even scream, the wolf shot forward, it's jaws easily wrapping around his head. In a single motion it took off the gangsters head. By then, the rest of the men were on their feet running.

The wolf let out an ear-splitting howl and pursued them, it moved so fast, that to the human eye it seemed to disappear.

Harry watched, enraptured by the wolf's beauty as it tore through the remaining gangster, ripping them to shreds. Harry watched, uncaring as blood and gore splattered it's fur, or as it howled and screamed as it tore through them with an unknown fury.

All Harry could think, was that the wolf was beautiful.

It had only taken ten second. Ten whole seconds for the wolf to finish tearing through the remaining gangster, when it did, it turned it's attention to Harry. Without fear or hesitation in trotted up to him.

Harry couldn't bring himself to be afraid of the giant beast, he was too mesmerized by the stark red of it's eyes and the raw emotions they held. The anger, the rage, and fury, and… the love…

Love… he could clearly see affection in the wolf's eyes… an affection that brought a face into his mind as the wolf reached him and pressed it's head to his nuzzling against him and whining as if to tell him something.

For a moment Harry was lost, he had absolutely no clue what was going on. And then… it clicked. The Darkness drew forward memories in his mind. Memories of another place, and another world, where a previous host had created the first Werewolves. True Werewolves. Beasts of pure white, almost otherworldly beauty. Beasts of unimaginable power. This thing before him was a true Werewolf.

"How..." He found himself stuttering out as the wolf pulled back and locked eyes with him.

Even as he stared into the wolf's blood red eyes, he could only see a pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

He knew it wasn't possible, and yet… he couldn't escape the thought. The wolf pressed forward and pressed against him. Harry saw the mist of it's body grow and consume itself and then, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. It was in that moment that Harry knew he was right.

"Harry… Are you okay?"

He felt tears in his eyes as he stared into her glowing red eyes.

"Mione..." He whispered as a joyous sob escaped his lips and he wrapped his arms around her. There before him, was his best friend, Hermione Granger. Her eyes were red, and her hair a startling silvery white.

"Harry..." She whispered out, her arms still wrapped around him.

Harry didn't reply, he just let out another joyous sob and pulled her tighter into an embrace. It was obvious she was confused but she was more worried about him then anything else. The scent of his blood still filled her nose. All things had happened so quickly that she had yet to even realize most of what had happened. All she knew was that Harry was in danger. Nothing else had even seemed to register with Hermione yet. Not her parent's death. Not her own death. Not her being a werewolf. All she knew, all she cared about at this moment was that Harry had been hurt and she needed to protect him.

The two held each other for a long time. Harry thanking the heavens above and the hells below for whatever had saved Hermione, while Hermione just held him close keeping him safe in her embrace which now held the strength of a great beast.

Hermione may have been in too much shock to realize what was happening around her, but that wouldn't last long. She'd soon come to realize what she was, and Harry would to and the role he had played in her creation.

Little did either of them know at that moment, but they now shared a bond, one greater then any normal people could share. It was the bond of master and servant. Hermione was his now, in all ways. A creature of darkness born from the power of the night and moon. This was the true strength of evil, to turn good people into monsters and grant those monsters great power. Just as Harry Potter had died and been reborn, so too had Hermione. She wasn't the last monster that Harry would create, but she would always be the most loyal. His monster, until the end of time.

- **To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright there you go, hope you like it. Hermione's a werewolf now and if you need a reference for her powers, It's the Captain from Hellsing Ultimate, so she'll be insanely strong, fast, ect, ect. Please let me know how you like it, and yes, Harry's ladies are all gonna turn into monsters. Hermione's a true werewolf, and she's bound to Harry's will now. Just as death shattered Harry's sense of self, Hermione's death did the same, and yet her rebirth has tired her to harry's will. So she'll be just as dark and evil as he is.**_

 _ **Harry's mates in this story will be the exact opposite of Riley's from Broken Angel. In that story, they serve to ground Riley and hold her partially in the light. In this story, they will held Drag Harry into the darkness and keep him there. So let me know what you think. Ta!**_


End file.
